LJ and Zofia's Adventures of Titans Forever
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ, Zofia, and their friends are asked to visit Jump City for a big adventure with the Teen Titans. They then run across certain others who enter their universe somehow, and they soon meet the Titans, but they meet another group of five who also claim to be the Teen Titans like when the old adventure group meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from another world. (Turtles Forever)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

"Okay, guys; what I'm about to show you is one of the most awesome superhero teams EVER!" LJ exclaimed with great dramatic flair to his friends. He and the others were at the Schwartz house, in the living room.

"Just a sec, there's a new TV movie on right now." Kimberly said.

"Oh." LJ replied.

**_"We now return to the PPGs2016 vs the Powerpuff Girls."_ **The TV announced.

"Let's be friends on Facebook or Twitter!" 2016 Bubbles smiled.

"Prepare to be yeeted!" 2016 Blossom added.

"#GirlPower!" 2016 Buttercup proclaimed.

LJ winced visibly. "_Why_ are we watching _this_?!" he asked.

"Because of this." Zofia said as the original Powerpuff Girls began to beat up their 2016 counterparts.

"...I will admit that one scene made it tolerable," LJ sighed. "But only for so long."

"Okay, LJ, what's up?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, you seem out of breath." Gaz added.

"Okay, anyways..." LJ said as he changed the TV input to HDMI-1 and took out a milk crate full of video tapes. "I stumbled onto DVR-taped episodes of _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!_ Naturally, I brought them over so I could also share the awesomeness with my friends."

The others looked to each other before they looked at Zofia.

"It's a team he's a big fan of," Zofia told them. "It wouldn't surprise me if he got to meet them in the near future."

"Monkeys?" Gaz asked. "Hmm... I don't know..."

"Alright, I know you guys are a little befuddled, I've been there," LJ explained. "But here's the backstory: while exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City, a young boy named Chiro stumbled upon an abandoned giant robot. Upon activating it, he was infused with the spirit of the mysterious Power Primate. This awakened the five robotic monkeys who lay dormant inside the Super Robot, and Chiro was made their leader. Now they are on a never-ending quest to protect their planet from the evil of the Skeleton King and his legion of Formless warriors!"

"Hmm... That sure is something else..." Kimberly replied.

"It's funny, that premise makes me think of those Samurai Wombats or whatever show they had back in the 90's with animal superheroes," Martin remarked. "This looks pretty cool though."

LJ winced from the mention of "Samurai Wombats", but tried very hard not to lose his cool. "But there are a bunch of other bad guys, too. There's former leader, Mandarin the Orange Monkey, Valeena, the Skeleton King's evil acolyte... Not to mention the multitude of threats that terrorize the galaxy." he sighed. "...And it is _nothing_ like that stupid Ninja Turtles rip-off about wombats!"

"I'm not sure if this is a show for me, but... I think I'd like to check it out." Chrissy spoke up.

"I feel like that's the first time you've said that about a program that didn't have beauty pageants in it, like that division from Royal Woods with the six-year-olds on The Princess Channel." Jenny said from that.

"I'm pretty sure that Lola Loud girl was what I was like at that age." Chrissy remarked.

"...Anyways, the team consists of human leader Chiro; tactician Antauri, the Black/Silver Monkey; Sprx-77, the Red Monkey; Gibson, the Blue Monkey and scientific genius; Nova, she's the Yellow Monkey, and a playful tomboy; and Otto, the Green Monkey and the gearhead of the group!" explained LJ.

"That feels like a lot to keep track of." Chrissy said.

"Yet you can name all of the girls from Pretty Cure without thinking." Jenny smirked.

"Grr..." Chrissy grumbled a bit from that.

"That sounds awesome though," Dib said to LJ. "I might be able to get behind this show you like."

"Hey, all I ask is to give it a shot," replied LJ. "If you like it? Great. If you don't? That's fine, you're entitled to your own opinion."

They all sat down together to watch what this show was made of while LJ was the most excited since he was already a big fan.

* * *

And so, a solid hour passed as they watched the show tapes. The boys and Jenny seemed to really like the show like LJ. Zofia shrugged as it felt "Meh" to her. As well as Gaz. For Chrissy, it was better than she thought it would be, but she wasn't sure if she could call herself a fan of the series.

"So, Kimberly?" LJ asked. "...What do you think?"

"Hmm... It was surprisingly entertaining..." Kimberly gave a small smile. "I actually enjoyed that more than I expected."

LJ beamed. "Nice!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like it's a win all-around," Zofia remarked. "Congratulations, Brother."

"Thanks." LJ replied.

Thor poked his head out of the upstairs closet as he came by to visit the kids, though he tried not to be rude by being loud, but the thunder and lightning from the other side of the door didn't help.

"...Uh, hey, Mr. Thor," LJ replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi," Thor said as he came by. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Zofia replied. "Did you want something?"

"Uh, yeah, it's about that mission with the Teen Titans..." Thor said bashfully.

"It's now, huh?" LJ asked. "Alright, let's get it over with: bring on the superpowers."

"Actually, your normal powers are recharging at the time," said Thor. "So some of you might hafta use different ones."

"Recharging?" Gaz asked. "I didn't think superpowers could do that."

"The rules are complicated," Thor replied. "Sorry, I don't make the rules, I just report them."

"All right, so what do we got?" Chrissy asked.

"Well, Kimberly, your rainbow power is out of commission, so you get She-Hulk's powers." Thor explained.

"Oh, uh, gee..." Kimberly said bashfully. "I'm not sure if I could pull that off."

"You can at least try." Thor replied.

"Hmm... I guess..." Kimberly said. "I already miss the rainbows."

"It's only temporary, just for this case," Thor replied. "And Martin, since your... Whatever your power is isn't working, you'll have the abilities of the X-Men's Rogue. So you can siphon powers by touching people."

"Hmm... I have to admit, that's pretty cool," Martin gave a small smirk. "It's a start."

"The rest of you should be alright." replied Thor.

"So where are we gonna go to start this madcap caper?" asked LJ.

"Let me see," Thor said as he took out his uncle's old crystal ball. "This might take a while. This router's still from the days of the World Wide Witch Web... Too bad Uncle Drell never got around to WitchFi."

The others waited patiently while Kimberly looked nervous about using She-Hulks powers over her rainbows as Martin looked excited about his new powers.

"Let's see... So far a ghost robbed a bank..." Thor replied.

"A ghost robbed a bank?" Gaz deadpanned. "That almost sounds like one of Dib's old theories."

Dib snorted. "My theories were _way_ less dumb than that," he replied. "Besides, that feels more like something ripped from a Scooby-Doo episode."

"Do you happen to know which ghost?" Chrissy asked Thor. "It isn't a Phantom of the Opera, is it?"

"No, nothing like that," Thor chuckled. "He's called The Gentlemen Ghost."

"Oh, I remember that guy," replied LJ. "He's a Batman villain."

"Ah, yeah..." Zofia added.

"I suppose I could get you guys over there to stop him, but it might be difficult with how slow this connection is..." Thor told them before looking at the TV screen curiously.

"I'm the fourth Powerpuff Girl!" Bliss glared.

"No, Bunny fourth Powerpuff Girl!" Bunny glared back.

"How'd you get out of Saturn?" Thor glared at Bliss. "Looks like I have another mess of Uncle Drell's to clean up later."

"Uh... Okay," Zofia replied. "Let's get this mission started."

"So... You wanna go to the bank?" Thor asked them before he would use his magic on them.

"Might as well try out our new powers," Martin shrugged. "Fire away, Spaceman."

"...I'm a warlock...?" Thor told him, a bit confused.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Martin told him.

"Kids today..." Thor rolled his eyes slightly, but soon magicked them away to Jump City over to the local bank before he decided to turn off the TV. "You also deserve better cartoons."

"Oh, no doubt there..." Jenny replied as they left.

"All right... Have fun and good luck..." Thor wished as the kids left for a brand new adventure.

* * *

At the Jump City bank, it seemed to be a bit of a normal, but slow day for the citizens who visited the building.

"Next..." The tiny old bank teller drawled out behind her desk as there were people lined up to see her.

"Excuse me, madame, would you kindly hand over all the money in your register?" A big, strong, and tall biker guy smirked as his eyes glowed white.

"For real?" The old lady replied dully. "You got like a weapon or something?"

"Oh, heavens, no." The biker told her before he yelled out as he got attacked by her taser gun.

"Guard!" The old lady called out.

The biker's body glowed briefly, and out of it emerged a translucent, classy-looking male, though you could only see his clothes. "Your electronics are of no use, Madam," replied the voice. "For I am... Gentleman Ghost!" he tipped his hat.

At that, the patrons began running around and screaming in fear. The biker got up from that before he saw the ghost and screamed like a little girl before he ran away with the other citizens. A tiny police officer hopped off of his stool and soon tried to shoot the bank robber, but of course, he couldn't since he was a ghost. Gentleman Ghost chuckled from the futile efforts. The old lady now looked scared as she emptied the money from her register and put it into a bag for the ghost.

"Splendid, now I must run," Gentleman Ghost smirked as he came to collect the bag. "I have other robbery appointments today, and a gentleman must keep to his schedule-"

CRASH! The roof's glass shattered as a group of heroes soon came to stop him from going any further.

"It's the Teen Titans!" exclaimed the bank teller.

"That's right!" Cyborg replied as he aimed his arm cannon.

"Polite language does NOT excuse the doing of crime!" Starfire added, pointing glowing fingers.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy added. "If you wants money, do what we do and mooch off Robin!"

Robin felt hit from that before giving his teammates a look. "No, he shouldn't do that, you really shouldn't do that, either, but I digress, Titans, go!" he then proclaimed.

The Titans all yelled out as they attacked with their weapons and projectiles as Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. Of course, the weapons phased through Gentleman Ghost, if he had a face, he would probably look deadpan. Beast Boy tried to chomp on Gentleman Ghost, but of course, he was unable to.

"You know... I think we can just let them act stupid until Gentleman Ghost gets captured," said LJ. "Because I am not going in and getting wrapped up in all... THAT right now."

"Sorry if I brought you guys in a little too early," Thor's voice told them. "I'll get the hang of this someday."

"We appreciate the effort though," Zofia told him. "You take such good care of us."

"I do my best," Thor's voice replied. "But thank you though."

"You're welcome." Martin replied as they waited for a few more minutes.

* * *

The group sat together as they took a look at some trading cards that seemed to be based on a lot of people that Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and all of the adults and they had met on various adventures, almost like what was once called POW Cards.

"Don't worry, Cousin, I will help you!" A voice called out.

The young adventure group looked over to see a masked dark blonde girl with a dark outfit with some others with her.

"It is I, Shadow Wolf!" The young heroine proclaimed.

"Shadow Wolf?" The others asked each other.

"Uh... Who are you?" asked LJ, confused.

"I'm Shadow Wolf," The heroine replied. "I'm here to help my cousin, Raven."

"We're here too." Other voices told her.

"Fine..." Shadow Wolf rolled her midnight blue eyes. "This is Kala, she's from the Volcano Twins with her brother, Augeus."

Two Hawaiian twins stepped out together with lava scepters.

"The Three Stooges-... I mean, Winter Knight, Blaze, and Red Flash," Shadow Wolf then showed three boys which reminded the group of Ed, Double D, and Eddy before they "disappeared". "Better known as the Cartoon Boys. Also these are The Cartoon Girls," she then showed a redheaded girl with a blue and red outfit, a blonde girl with a pink and white outfit, and a black-haired girl with a green and black outfit. "Action Girl, Diva Dynamite, and Monster Girl. Also, there's Jayna from the Wonder Twins."

"Okay... I've never heard of some of you guys," replied LJ. "Though I do remember Jayna, but where's Zan? Don't you two need to be in the same place to activate your powers?"

The others chimed in.

"Oh, he'll be here eventually," Jayna said before she cuddled up with Aueges. "I thought I'd get adjusted first for this mission to help Shadow Wolf's cousin."

"...Well, good luck with that..." Zofia shrugged. "Volcano Twins, huh?"

"We're not rip-offs of the Wonder Twins!" The Hawaiian twins told her.

"...Okay? I never said that you were?" Zofia replied.

"Besides, shouldn't you kids be home or something?" Shadow Wolf asked. "It ain't safe for little kids like you to be out on your own like this."

"Shows what _you_ know," LJ retorted. "We're not little kids. We can handle ourselves just fine, thank you very much."

"Yeah, whatever, just stay out of our way, you do _not_ wanna mess with me," Shadow Wolf said. "You don't know what I can do."

"Take it easy, Shadow." Action Girl told her.

"You're not my boss," Shadow Wolf replied. "I only took this mission to help my cousin."

"Glad to see you got your priorities straight." Blaze grumbled to himself.

"Great... Because _those_ nitwits in the bank weren't trouble enough..." Martin muttered.

The other group decided to help out with the Teen Titans. Zofia just shrugged as she came back towards the others. Raven looked stuck in place as the others had drawn on her face and piled cards on her head before the Gentleman Ghost seemed to shoot right out of her head.

"Guh... That looked a bit gruesome..." Kimberly grimaced.

Then, a shapeless black ooze shot out of Raven's forehead and dripped all over her body, turning her into an enormous, four-eyed monster.

"And _that_ looks even WORSE!" LJ added.

"Damn... Uncle Trigon..." Shadow Wolf cursed. "Get behind me, Kala. I'll take care of this." she then told the female Volcano Twin.

The other Titans looked scared however, though Cyborg felt worrisome of how to feel. "Is this good or bad?" he then asked Beast Boy.

The monster soon came to lunge out at Gentleman Ghost as he sat on the road.

"Oh, bother, it looks like you got me," Gentleman Ghost scoffed a bit as he stood up. "Guess I'll head off to ghost jail."

But then the monster belched out a beam of energy, and Gentleman Ghost could only scream in horror as he was vaporized.

"Holy shrimp puffs..." LJ wheezed. "She just _double_-killed that guy!"

"Raven...?" Robin asked, and the monster rounded on the Titans. Upon seeing them, Raven regained her control and the monster vanished back inside of her forehead gem.

The others surrounded her as she returned back to normal.

"Sorry, I lost it there for a second," Raven said softly. "What happened?"

"That was... Awesome!" Beast Boy beamed.

"What was?" Raven asked.

"I wish I coulda gotten on tape like the time that I took Shadow Wolf's car out for a spin while she was asleep." Blaze grinned.

"You did what now?" Shadow Wolf glared.

"It's all over the internet." Red Flash stated a bit dumbly.

Shadow Wolf growled and soon chased after Blaze from anger while Action Girl and Monster Girl shook their heads from that.

"I didn't even know you could do that." Robin smiled proudly.

"Do what?" Raven asked, feeling lost.

"You totally wrecked that dude." Cyborg smirked as he showed a video GIF of what happened.

"...That is _not_ awesome," replied Raven. "It's totally bad."

"Friend Raven, if you are having trouble with your powers, we are here for you," Starfire told her.

"Yeah, well you're not half-demon, so you wouldn't understand," Raven snapped. "...Whatever; you're welcome I re-killed that old man."

"I think this was why I had that dream that told me to visit you." Shadow Wolf told Raven.

"You really shouldn't have come," Raven told her as she left through a portal. "It might make it worse."

"...So am I still in trouble for driving the Shadowmobile without asking again?" Blaze asked Shadow Wolf.

"Okay, what the shell are _these_ guys even doing here?" LJ asked the author, confused. "Besides, they're not even _in_ this universe!"

"To take out your frustration on them." PerkyGoth14 replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." LJ replied. "Got it. Thanks, Mom... I think."

"I try so hard..." PerkyGoth14 remarked. "At least this adventure feels more promising than that time with the multi-verse Ninja Turtles before a few tweaking."

"Where is that annoying voice coming from?" Shadow Wolf glared. "Are you that same author who talks shit behind your so-called best friend's back?"

"I'm not talking shit, I'm doing this to help her improve and see how bad she's been lately so she'll come to terms and see why I'm doing what I'm doing, not to be a bully, but a-" PerkyGoth14 tried to explain.

"Blah, blah, blah, I might be a scamming weasel, but _I'd_ never talk bad behind my friends' backs, unlike _you_." Blaze glared as he crossed his arms.

"These guys are really beginning to bug me." LJ sighed.

"Maybe we should give them a chance," Kimberly replied. "As a member of the Unicorn Club, it's the right thing to do."

"Unicorn Club?!" Blaze cackled. "How dopey can you GET?! Ooh, la-la-la, I like girly unicorns!"

At that moment, something in Kimberly snapped. her eyes turned green, along with her skin and hair. Blaze's laughter slowed to a whimper as Kimberly soon grew into a massive, statuesque, green-skinned woman. "**KIMBERLY SMASH PUNY RED MAN!**" she roared. "**RED MAN MAKE FUN OF UNICORN CLUB!"**

"...That's awesome and horrifying at the same time." Dib said to Gaz.

"It really is." Gaz agreed to that.

"Seriously, how old are you?" Monster Girl muttered.

"Monster Girl, that's rude," Action Girl scolded. "Diva Dynamite still likes unicorns and rainbows."

"Diva Dynamite still buys coloring books." Monster Girl retorted.

"That is a bit strange at that age." Winter Knight muttered.

"I like chickens!" Red Flash smiled randomly.

"Oh, I've had enough of you guys." Zofia glared.

"**KIMBERLY SMASH YOU ALL!**" Kimberly roared as she grabbed Blaze and began smacking him around like a rag doll, leaving a very large crater in the ground.

* * *

The others gathered around to see Blaze.

"So, you're a girl?" Gaz asked Action Girl. "You seem more like a boy."

"I get that a lot, but I'm a girl," Action Girl told her. "Trust me."

"If you say so." Gaz shrugged.

"Besides, your friend hurt my friend, so I'm gonna make you pay for that," Action Girl glared as her eyes seemed to turn red. "Scared yet?"

"Nah," replied Gaz as she took out her scythe. "How about YOU?" And she slashed Action Girl, causing her soul to separate from her body and get absorbed into the blade.

"Uh, guys? This might take a while and I know this is kind of important, but..." Jenny spoke up.

"Go ahead," Zofia told him. "It'll help advance the story."

Jenny then made the screen flip like in The Brady Bunch to show the others getting defeated by the main adventure group. After all, this was _their_ story and not the trespassers'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was easy," LJ remarked. "You good now, Kimberly?" He was answered in the form of a bone-crushing hug. "Gah! Yeah, you're good..." he grunted only slightly.

"Do they come back?" Zofia asked the author.

"Every once in a while," PerkyGoth14 replied. "Now as I was saying, I'm not trying to be a bad friend, I'm trying to warn certain others of consequences that come with the way they act at certain times."

"Totally understandable, even if _some_ people don't feel like they have to listen to your advice." Martin replied.

"Now then..." PerkyGoth14 said. "Let's get you back to the main story."

The other Titans laughed together as they watched Cyborg's GIF while Starfire looked angry with them.

"The _other_ main story..." PerkyGoth14 said, a bit aggravatedly.

* * *

We soon cut to Titans Tower as Raven seemed to be levitating in her bed with a lot on her mind. In her dream, she was walking through a pitch-black hallway.

"Hello? Creepy dark inner consciousness?" The demon/human hybrid called out, before seeing what looked like an opened vault door. She went inside and saw that her gem was cracked. Suddenly, she saw something behind her: it was that formless black creature from earlier. It flashed a red-toothed smile and lunged at her, causing Raven to shoot awake, panting heavily. "...What's happening to me?" she asked as she floated over to her full-body mirror; she glanced up at her gem and heard strange whispers.

"What's happening is that it's time to ditch those humans!" giggled her reflection, in a deep, manly voice.

"Dad?" Raven asked, and her reflection changed into Trigon's visage. "Ugh, you."

"Also ditch Starfire, the alien. And whatever Robin is. Uh... Wombat?" asked Trigon, genuinely confused.

"Not gonna happen, get out of here." Raven glared with glowing white eyes as she turned away the mirror with her black magic.

"But, sweetie, I came to congratulate you," Trigon smiled calmly as he came back anyway. "Your gem is cracking."

"Then, you know what's happening to me?" Raven asked softly from that.

"That gem on your forehead is what contains your inner demon," Trigon explained to her as a crude art style was shown which looked like a six-year-old doodled it to help explain to her and the audience of what was happening. "But now that it's cracked your demon can escape. And consume your human side, entirely. The same thing could happen to your cousin since she's also part-demon."

"You mean, I'm becoming a monster?" Raven gasped from that.

"You don't have to," Trigon replied before he changed her reflection into what looked like a normal, human, teenage Raven. "What if I told you I could remove your demon altogether?" he then bribed to her. "Then we both can have something we've always wanted. I'll be out of your hair forever and your powers will be mine to use."

Raven looked unsure, but then turned back. "Not. Happening. And I don't _have_ any cousins. Mom was an only child, and my six idiot brothers are trouble enough." she replied.

Trigon shrugged. "Eh, it's your humanity; the more you use your powers, the more the crack will widen, and then POW! All that will be left? Nothing but demon." he replied.

"I just won't use my powers, then." said Raven as she put her hood back on. "I'd rather give them up than give them to you. AND DON'T BE IN MY MIRROR!" she then levitated her mirror into the wall, where it smashed into pieces.

"Used your powers." Trigon spoke.

"That doesn't count!" Raven retorted as she left.

"Nuts! I thought that was gonna work." Trigon complained from shard form.

"Your gambit has failed, as predicted," A deeper, more menacing voice growled a bit with piercing red eyes throughout the other mirror shads. "We proceed with the true plan."

"Fine, I'll get on it." Trigon sighed from that.

Soon, the images faded away as the shards were back to normal in the middle of the floor.

* * *

The others came to the door of the Tower.

"I guess we'll go in through here to see what's going on." Chrissy suggested.

"Sure seems like a good idea." LJ agreed as he rode on Kimberly's shoulders.

Chrissy came to the door, but she wasn't sure how to open it.

"I got it." Dib said as he cracked the code to get the door open.

After a few moments, the door opened for them so that they could get to the Teen Titans to see what else they had to do. Robin was using a VR headset for training while the others were watching him and messing with him.

"...I don't like this Robin, but the others really bug me when they mess with him like that." Zofia said to the others.

"Likewise," LJ replied as he climbed down from Kimberly's shoulder.

Eventually, Robin took off his VR glasses and saw that Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were messing with him.

"That's it! Team meeting!" he shouted, much to the others' dismay.

The other Titans groaned as they were in trouble now. Kimberly climbed in with the others as she helped them down.

"Oh, you guys are back," Robin said to the group. "...We have met before this, right?"

"You're kidding, right?" Gaz replied. "We helped you with that movie. Duh!"

"More or less." LJ replied as they sat on the carpet nearby.

"How do you expect me to keep in peak physical condition if you insist on interrupting my training?!" Robin asked the Titans.

"I do not know this word 'peak'," replied Starfire. "It means soft or mushy?"

Robin glared at that.

"Robin, it's not like it's real training." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, you're only fighting against yourself." added Beast Boy.

"Of _course_ I'm fighting me!" Robin replied. "I'm a supergenius tactician with good looks to match. Who could be better?"

"...I don't think there's gonna be an answer there that you're gonna like." replied Cyborg.

Zofia rolled her eyes from that.

"What we needs to do is learn from Raven," Beast Boy spoke up. "She really... Leveled up!"

"**LEVELED UP!**" An annoying voice announced.

"Yeah, she did!" Cyborg beamed as he took out the GIF again.

Robin tossed his bomb at that screen before it exploded.

"Being bigger and more awesome is great!" Beast Boy beamed. "Let's all level up!"

"Easy for me!" Cyborg added before he dashed away and came back with a box he put on his shoulder which popped out some toasted bread. "Boom! Toast-mode unlocked."

"Your parents must be so proud." Chrissy rolled her eyes from that.

"Yeah, well, I bet your parents are proud of you," Cyborg glared. "What do you do for fun, sing the bad guys away like some sort of obnoxious pop star?"

"Ever heard of Black Canary?" LJ retorted. "She's basically got her sonic scream."

Chrissy inhaled, and let off a sound blast that reduced Cyborg to a heap of parts.

"And besides, at least her parents are alive." LJ added.

"Ooh..." The others lowly oohed from that.

There was soon an explosion from outside.

"Toast Mode...?" Cyborg asked weakly.

The explosion came back before a big portal came out just outside of the tower.

"Whoa..." Dib and Gaz muttered.

"What _is_ that?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Some kinda portal." Jenny remarked.

"And a portal means trouble." said LJ.

"If these readings are correct, something is breaking into our universe from another Earth!" Robin exclaimed.

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Did any of you guys feel-... Thaaaaaat's new." Raven said as she came in and saw the huge portal.

The portal soon shot out a dome-shaped implement high above the Titans' Tower.

"It is the menacing and the sparkly," Starfire observed. "I am the conflicted."

Someone soon crashed into the Tower window.

"This must be what our mission is." Zofia suggested to the others.

Suddenly, four other people came in on ropes and grabbed the Titans, pulling them up into the implement.

"I reckon we should go after them..." Martin shrugged.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they climbed up the ropes as well.

"All right, whoever you are, just don't get me angry," Kimberly warned. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Hey, Raven got away!" Zofia called out.

Raven tried to escape as everybody else was taken away.

"I don't think so..." LJ replied as they saw Raven being pulled up on the ropes as well.

"Well, she did what she could," Zofia sighed. "Out of all the Titans though, I like her the most if I had to like one of them from this... World, I guess."

"Same here." Gaz agreed.

"She was the most tolerable," Jenny replied. "Although I suppose that isn't saying much."

"That's like saying a hemorrhoid is better than getting stabbed in the butt." Gaz said.

"Graphic, much?" Kimberly asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Gaz replied.

* * *

After they were all in the dome, it was dark and as cartoon tradition, they could only see their eyes.

"I did not like that." Raven grumbled.

"Where's even are we?" Starfire asked with fear.

"Welcome, heroes!" said a distorted voice, as a light turned on. The group was approached by what looked like a jet-propelled game piece from the board game "Sorry". It turned around, revealing a blue-skinned, white-haired fellow dressed in ornate clothing. "WELCOME... To my arena."

"Who are you?" Robin glared at the being.

"Oh, I'm just a friend, ha-ha," The being smirked. "Call me the Master of Games... Games... Games... Games... Games..." he then added with an echo.

"That's who Mr. Thor was talking about." Martin and Jenny both realized in unison from that name.

"Yo, unless those games come with video, puts us back in our house!" Beast Boy glared.

"But you haven't yet heard my offer," The Master replied. "I have traveled throughout the Multiverse in search of one thing!"

"A smaller forehead?" Beast Boy guessed.

Chrissy snickered as that was a little funny.

"The greatest version of every hero." The Master clarified.

"Then you must be an alternate version of the Master of Games, since you look so different." LJ replied.

"What do you mean... Version?" asked Raven.

"You may be the Titans of _this_ Earth," The M.o.G. replied as he pushed a button, displaying holographic versions of other Earths. "But there are actually _infinite_ earths, and each one is different."

"Oh...I get it," said Robin. "On _this_ Earth, we're heroes, but on another, we could be villains, or robots, or medieval knights!"

"Ooh! Is there an Earth where we're all mermaids?" Beast Boy spoke up.

"No, those don't exist." M.o.G replied.

"Or a steam-punk Earth, where we all wear goggles and top hats?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, yeah, with goggles on the top hats!" Beast Boy added from that.

"No." M.o.G stated.

"Ooh! Ooh, I got one!" Cyborg beamed. "A world where we're all animals?"

"Yo, I be that all day and every day!" Beast Boy beamed as he turned into a pig.

"Okay. So, I'd be Cy-bunny, who's a bunny, who's also half robot," Cyborg said as he took out a whiteboard to sketch some doodles. "And Starfire can be Star-fish-fire!"

"What about an Earth where you became great heroes?" M.o.G suggested. "Beloved by all!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over in shock before they smirked doubtfully.

"There's basically 0% chance an Earth like that exists, bro." Beast Boy replied.

"Maybe, who even knows anymore?" Zan asked as he came by.

"Zan from the Wonder Twins?" Kimberly asked. "Why are you here? HOW did you get here?"

"My sister communicated with me with the special telepathic link that all twins have." Zan replied.

"All twins do not have a telepathic link," Martin replied. "Speaking from experience."

"The green one's statement remains to be seen," said M.o.G. as he conjured up a staff with a purple orb on top. "This... Is the Whirligog."

"Whoa... Whirligog..." The Titans exclaimed.

"This marvelous artifact shows me every possibility," explained M.o.G. "And it allows me to determine which is the greatest version of every hero... Through combat!"

The others watched as they saw forms of the adult Justice League as Batman seemed to come out on top.

"Oh... Why can't you guys be as cool as this?" Dib scoffed as he took a look at the image.

"You want us to fight an alternate version of ourselves?" Raven asked as she took a look.

"Ooh, is it the Mermaid Titans?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Or those goggles guys with the top hats?" Cyborg added.

"Whichever version it is, they won't stand a chance against us." Robin grinned with confidence.

"Oh, won't they?" asked M.o.G.

"No." Robin replied smugly.

"_Won't_ they?"

"I just told you, no."

"_Won't_ they?"

"_Why_ do you keep saying 'won't they'?!"

M.o.G. smirked. "Because, Robin..." he said as a spotlight turned on, revealing the five attackers from earlier. "...You've already _met_."

* * *

One of the attackers disabled their helmet, revealing the face of... 2003 Robin! The young adventure group was met with a big amount of shock from that. The other four did the same with their helmets to show that they were the other 2003 Teen Titans.

"Hasn't we seen them before?" Beast Boy asked the others.

"Their Robin is so handsome." Starfire smiled dreamily.

"Look at those guys," Robin observed with amazement. "So tall... And such big hands."

"I really like that Raven." Gaz said with her own amazement.

"Not to mention they actually look awesome!" LJ added.

"Wouldn't you like to battle these other Titans?" asked M.o.G., appealing to GO! Robin's massive ego. "Prove that you're just as good as they are?"

"More than anything!" said Robin.

"Very well, Teen Titans. Face your challengers: the Teen Titans!" exclaimed the M.o.G., illuminating the arena.

"Hmm... That M.o.G. looks pretty different from the one we know," said 2003 Beastboy. "Plus his voice is different too."

"I know, right?" LJ asked. "I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed!"

"Welcome to the tournament of Titans!" M.o.G announced.

* * *

The crowds all cheered as they sat in the audience, including civilian forms of the "other heroes" from before.

"KICK THEIR WANNABE ASSES!" A girl with dark blonde hair yelled out as she sat with a girl with light tan skin.

"YEAH! WHO NEEDS YA?!" A redheaded girl who looked like a boy added.

"That almost looks and sounds like Mom." Martin said to Jenny.

"Yeah... You're right..." Jenny had to agree.

"You ruined my childhood!" A grown man yelled out to the 2013 Titans as he wore a pony T-Shirt.

Nearby, 2019 Lion-O rolled his eyes. "Been there, heard that _too_ many times..." he sighed, before turning to his fellow card player. "Got any eights?"

"Go 'Fish'." replied 2011 Panthro, holding a stack of cards.

"I don't know, isn't this a little suspici-" Raven started.

"This is perfect!" Robin exclaimed. "Just what we need to kick us up a notch. Let's prove we are the best Titans in the Multiverse."

"But Robin... You don't understand," replied Raven. "I can't fight."

"Aw, I wouldn't say 'can't', you're just not as good as I am," replied Robin in a condescending manner. "But then who is?"

"Them?" suggested LJ.

The 2003 Titans stood by with pride.

"You got this, cousin!" Jo called out to 2003 Raven.

"Who is that?" 2003 Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea." 2003 Raven replied.

"They're the serious versions of us." Cyborg remarked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're the serious versions of us." Robin replied.

"No, check it out, you can tell by how tall they are," Cyborg said before he measured 2003 Robin before measuring his Robin. "See? He's like five heads tall. Now, look at your short self, three heads tops."

"And you also have the tiny baby hands." Starfire added with a simple smile.

"We've moved past my little baby hands!" Robin yelled.

"Point is, more tall means more serious." replied Cyborg.

"Both teams will square off in an all-out rumble," explained the M.o.G. "Throw your opponents out of the ring, and victory will be yours. Let the tournament begin!"

"So... Are we fighting with those guys?" asked LJ. "Or are we gonna work with the '03 group?"

"Wait, where's Gaz?" Dib asked as he noticed that his sister was missing.

"Sorry, guys, this side looks a lot cooler than the '13 crowd." Gaz smirked as she stood with the other Teen Titans.

"Friend Gaz, you are the biggest of the traitors of the social circle!" Starfire glared.

"Point is, more tall means more serious." Cyborg told Robin.

The adventure group looked to each other and decided to go over with the 2003 Titans.

"Hey! Don't ditch your saviors!" Robin glared. "We want more teammates too!" he then smirked at the Hawaiian girl in the audience. "Especially you. You're almost as pretty as Starfire~"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Justine told him.

"By who?" Robin asked.

"Ahem! You wanna talk about this, pal?" Jo glared as she rolled up her sleeve.

"What? She's a pretty girl, I'm a simple guy, I see a pretty girl, I talk to her." Robin said to her.

"Not to mention your brain shuts off your common sense to let you know that that other girl is obviously gonna thrash you for looking at her girl." Gaz rolled her amber eyes.

"**QUIT LOOKIN' AT MY GIRL!"** Jo snarled, grabbing Robin and twisting him into a pretzel.

And while the other Titans looked on at Robin being horribly maimed, LJ and the others snuck over to the 2003 Titans.

"Well, Gaz makes a good point." shrugged Dib.

Suddenly, their art style changed to reflect that of the 2003 Titans.

"What happened?" Dib asked from that.

"Looks like we've gone through The Art Shift." Gaz replied.

"Go, Team! Go!" Red Flash and Diva Dynamite's civilian identities of what were called "Ed Hill and Dee Dee Tartovosky" called out as they were both cheerleaders, looking obliviously stupid to the dangerous situations.

"Great, cheerleading, way to man things up there, buddy." Jo deadpanned to Ed.

"That can't be Ed," Kimberly said. "Ed's with the other boys on some sort of new mission."

"Yeah! So that must not be _our_ Ed!" LJ replied. "Besides, our Ed is _way_ smarter than that now."

"Remember, we have to play along with this to save our Earth," 2003 Robin told the others. "Don't go too hard on those baby versions of us." Just then, he was hit by a birdarang.

"Baby versions?" I heard that!" yelled Robin.

"...Okay, maybe rough 'em up a little." 2003 Robin said to the others.

"Don't mind if I do, Robin." Zofia smirked a bit eagerly.

"Don't worry, we'll show them how it's done." 2003 Cyborg added as he got his arm cannon ready.

The others got ready in their own way as 2003 Beast Boy turned into an elephant. The other Titans soon did the same as the counter allowed them to get ready to battle each other as the other Beast Boy soon turned into a bear.

* * *

As soon as the countdown reached "1", both sides charged into battle against one another. 2003 Cyborg blasted his counterpart, 2003 Beastboy headbutted his counterpart, both Starfires were locked into a beam struggle, 2003 Robin delivered a haymaker to his counterpart, and both Ravens just decided to make small talk.

"...Hey." said 2003 Raven.

"Sup?" asked Raven.

"That should be us down there," Toonyverse Eddy told the others. "We'd be so popular back home if I could film this somehow."

"...You mean like with a camera option on your phone?" Toonyverse Double D deadpanned slightly.

"...Ugh!" Toonyverse Eddy's eyes widened before he face-palmed himself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, Eddy, you're always so impulsive, especially with scamming other people in the city with your crazy ideas," Toonyverse Double D shrugged. "...Not to mention flirting with other girls when you already have a girlfriend."

"Kimberly smash! Kimberly destroy!" Kimberly growled as she looked a bit angry and shook a bit.

"...Is that Unicorn Girl having a seizure?" Toonyverse Eddy asked, a bit stupidly.

"Maybe she has gas." Toonyverse Dee Dee smiled simply which made both Toonyverse June and Mike roll their eyes.

Kimberly let out a roar as she lunged at Robin and began beating him into the ground, ignoring his cries of agony.

* * *

2003 Cyborg was firing his cannon hands at his counterpart as they flew around the ring.

"Whoa, settle down, guy!" Cyborg said.

"This is all just a silly game to you guys, isn't it?" asked 2003 Cyborg.

"Whoo!" Cyborg whooped as he dipped and dodged. "Ah, almost got me!"

"Question asked, question answered." replied Dib as he used his Technomancer powers to disassemble Cyborg, leaving him defenseless.

2003 Cyborg winced a bit from that.

"Sorry you had to see that, buddy." Dib said to him.

"It's okay... That's just one of my biggest fears." 2003 Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy came to lunge out at Chrissy only for her to give him a bit Sonic Scream which hurt his ears, but also blew him back, squashing against the glass barrier for the audience as he looked to be in great pain.

"Now _that's_ super!" LJ remarked.

* * *

Both Starfires were continuing their beam struggle until they stopped.

"Oh, so you are the Starfire of your Earth." said Starfire.

"On your Earth, do you have a Silkie?" asked 2003 Starfire.

"I do!"

"How much of the Earth food do you consume?"

"As much as will fit in my nine stomachs."

"I am the same!"

The others looked a bit deadpan from that.

* * *

The two Beast Boys glared at each other until the 2013 Beast Boy turned into a cartoony dog. 2003 Beast Boy growled as he became a bloodhound which scared his counterpart a bit. The two then became crocodiles, gorillas, then a bumblebee and a wasp.

"Guys... I think Raven might be in trouble." Zofia glanced over a bit.

Her brother and friends looked over as 2003 Raven glared darkly at her counterpart.

"I gotta say, not psyched about this fight." 2003 Raven said.

"Oh?" Raven asked her counterpart.

"I spent a lot of time battling my own inner demons," 2003 Raven said as she stopped herself. "This is kind of annoyingly literal."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Raven smirked before she paused with slight concern which proved Zofia right.

2003 Robin was now squaring off with his counterpart. "This tournament must be a trap of some kind. The Master of Games obviously cannot be trusted!" he exclaimed.

But Robin didn't want to listen. "You should obviously avoid my fist in your face!" he yelled, knocking him back.

They both threw birdarangs at each other, which collided with one another and exploded.

M.o.G. laughed with glee. "Now we're talkin'!" he exclaimed.

"I'd love to just get a bomb to kill them all..." A plucky girl crossed her arms as she was dragged into this with other people from the Toonyverse who looked older than her. Much older.

"Aw, shut up and have some fun," Duncan told her. "We didn't have to bring ya."

"I didn't wanna come here," Cindy glared. "I wanted to have a quiet day at home, but you said if I didn't come, you'd tell Maxwell that I had a dream about another boy and kissed my pillow."

"Hey, Beast Boy, why you gotta be a vegetarian?" Abby called out with a laugh. "I turn into animals too, but I still eat meat!"

"That's his choice," Cindy crossed her arms. "Why bother talking to you? All you guys do is treat me like-"

Cyborg was thrown at Cindy just for the heck of it, causing her a great deal of pain.

"...I can taste my spine..." Cindy groaned from that.

"Holy molehill!" LJ exclaimed as he threw Cyborg off and helped Cindy up. "I am so, _so_ sorry that happened to you! Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?! I can get you to the hospital!"

"Ugh... It's okay... Um... Three fingers... And it's okay..." Cindy said.

"Walk it off, Butler, you have to be strong." Jo told her.

"Jo, that's not helping." Mike scolded.

"Thanks, Mike." Cindy said from that.

"And Cindy, how dare you let yourself get hurt like that!" Mike scolded her next. "You really need to stand up for yourself."

"Let herself get-... Are you for real?!" LJ asked angrily. "You guys are pieces of SHIT! This kid gets horribly injured, and you don't even CARE! There is a special place in HELL for people like you! In fact, I oughta kick your lousy asses after I get this kid to the hospital! Maybe THEN she'll actually be able to find friends who _give_ a flying fuck about her well-being!"

The others glared and complained from that.

"Naughty, naughty... Using such language!" Dee Dee scolded as she put a bar of soap in LJ's mouth.

"Oh, poor Cindy... Let me give you a hug." Justine said as she hugged the young girl right against her chest.

"Well, that's a little better..." LJ rolled his eyes as he took out his phone. "Hey, Sis, could you kick butt a little extra harder for me? I might be busy for a while."

"Take your time, I'll try to stay as strong as I can be." Zofia replied as Robin slid by her feet, so she jumped up to elbow him in the stomach like in a move you would see in a wrestling ring.

LJ spat out the soap and threw it at Dee Dee's head. "Slaggin' moron..." he groused as he began making a few calls.

* * *

"We should be working together to figure out what is going on!" 2003 Robin told his counterpart as he was elbow-dropped by Zofia.

"WE'LL! NEVER! JOIN! YOU!" Robin grunted.

"Have it your way." 2003 Robin replied as he spin-kicked his counterpart out of the ring.

"Nice one." Chrissy approved to 2003 Robin.

"I do what I do best." 2003 Robin smirked proudly.

"Loser!" M.o.G announced as Robin was out. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first elimination."

"I love you so much!" The fan guy called out happily for the 2003 Teen Titans.

"That guy needs to grow up." Toonyverse Eddy rolled his eyes.

Chrissy glared and decided to Sonic Scream him away.

"Oh, you wanna play, sister? Bring it on!" Toonyverse Eddy glared as made fireballs in his hands as this Eddy seemed to be a fire-bender.

Starfire whooped happily before her 2003 counterpart gave her a look so she smiled sheepishly. "The what?"

"Time to bring out the big guns..." said 2003 Cyborg as his counterpart fired on him. He brought out a water balloon, and threw it at Cyborg, short-circuiting his systems.

"Ha! Nice try!" Cyborg replied as he made his own head climb off his body, revealing his wire body.

"Oh, come ON! Is there _anything_ you do that's _not_ horrible?" asked 2003 Cyborg.

LJ took a very large water balloon, and doused Toonyverse Eddy with it, leaving him drenched and unable to flame up.

"Well, how do ya like _this_?!" asked Cyborg's head, as he began attacking 2003 Cyborg, who eventually crammed him into his cannon and shot him away.

"BOO-YAH!" exclaimed 2003 Cyborg.

"That's _my_ line!" replied Cyborg.

2003 Cyborg smirked. "Mine first."

The head hit the body, and they were both out of the ring.

"Loser!" announced M.o.G.

"Hey, foul, dude!" Cyborg glared before he turned around to show that his head was on his butt. "You put me together wrong. I'm an actual butt-head."

Ed and Dee Dee laughed at that like a couple of idiots.

"Ho-ho, there it is," M.o.G remarked. "That's two to zero."

* * *

"Come on, inner Zuko, come on..." Eddy groaned.

"Uh, you know Prince Zuko?" Jenny asked.

"Well, duh!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "He is my ancestor."

"...Sure, why not?" Jenny shrugged from that.

"We's looking like chumps, yo!" Beast Boy gasped. "Star, yous gotta do something!"

2003 Beast Boy then headbutted his counterpart as he zipped by as a ram while the two alien princesses floated together like BFFs.

"Oh, yes! The battle!" Starfire realized before she whispered to her counterpart.

"Glorious!" exclaimed 2003 Starfire, and so they began to thumb-wrestle.

* * *

As that happened, an ambulance showed up, and two paramedics put Cindy inside.

"Take it from me, kid: get yourself some actual friends, but first move somewhere else after you recover," LJ told her. "Nobody deserves that kinda agony."

"I thought the place I used to live in before the city was painful..." Cindy grumbled.

"...Do I wanna know?" LJ asked.

"Pretty much a huge Crapsack World," Cindy replied. "Everybody was either a jerk or a total idiot and they all hated me. That's my sad origin story, I apologize if I'm milking it for too much sympathy."

"...I am _so_ sorry you had to experience such a hellish trauma," LJ told her. "Just cuz I think you're a good kid, I'll personally get even on your behalf."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Cindy said. "I'll be alright, I'm used to these hospital trips."

"Hey, Cindy!" Dee Dee smiled as the girl was about to be carried off.

"What, Dee Dee?" Cindy asked.

"Lord Moldybutt!" Dee Dee smiled.

This made the gurney fall and break with Cindy on it which gave her more pain.

"...Just for the hell of it, I'm gonna do it anyway," LJ replied, helping Cindy to her feet. "Free of charge," He lifted her onto a different gurney, which was placed inside the ambulance and driven away. "Alrighty then..." he then said, turning to the Toonyverse asswipes/morons. "Who wants the first beating?"

"You don't know what I can do, kid." Jo glared.

"Ooh, what an interesting turn of events!" M.o.G smirked a bit.

"Blah-blah, I know what you _can't_ do: be a decent friend, and know when to SHUT UP!" LJ remarked.

"Hey, I AM a good friend," Jo glared. "I save that kid's butt all the time."

"And then what?" LJ glared back. "Threaten to beat her up if she doesn't do what you ask her to? Yeah, there's friendly teasing and then there's being a dick to your so-called friends."

"You don't know my life, kid, it's rough." Jo glared.

"Oh, suuure... I'm sure your childhood is very sad and that gives you a good excuse to be crude all the time..." LJ rolled his eyes. "You know, my mother was orphaned as a kid, but that didn't make her into an unsympathetic jerk like you."

"Yeah, well, my dad was killed when I was young and my mother abandoned me at an orphanage to get adopted by two people who could care less about me." Jo retorted.

"Oh, boo-hoo, cry me a river," LJ mocked. "So you think acting like a piece of shit justifies that?! You think it makes you any better?! Well, lemme clue you in: IT DOESN'T!"

"All right, you asked for this!" Jo growled viciously before she transformed into a beast called a werewolf demon.

Normally, Kimberly would've felt scared by that, but she felt more annoyed with Jo than anything else.

"Wait here, Babe, I'm gonna take out the trash." Jo told Justine.

"Can't you just talk things out?" Justine asked "My Uncle Tito always said 'The Ancient Hawaiians say that we should always try to make friends before we make war'."

LJ cracked his knuckles. "The time for talk is OVER! Shoutmon... Ballistamon! DIGI-FUSE!" he announced, as he was surrounded by a ball of light. "Shoutmon Battle Armor... X2! I'm gonna cram you in the kennel, you big hairy fuzzball!"

Jo just roared and gave a very loud and blood-chilling howl.

Thor was at his home before he looked up from his cookbook. "Sounds like Jo Elliot was just triggered... But what doesn't trigger Miss I Bet I'm Stronger Than Your Uncle the Most Powerful Man in the Universe?" he then deadpanned to the audience.

Jo lunged out at LJ to attack him with unholy strength as both a werewolf and a demon.

"FUSION FIST!" LJ shouted as his fists ignited and smacked into Jo, sending her bouncing around the arena like a rubber ball.

Jo!" Justine cried out.

"You upset my little sister, you upset me," Justin glared. "I'm strong as a rock."

"It's true, I hit his head with a baseball bat once and it broke in half on impact." Eddy spoke up.

"Who are you supposed to be, Uncle Atticus?" Zofia deadpanned.

"**I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU CLAIMING TO BE HEROES!**" Kimberly roared at the Howling Wolves team. "**WHAT MAKES YOU ALL SO SPECIAL ANYWAY?!**"

"Some heroes," LJ scoffed. "Come on, ya butt-nuggets! I'll take you all on!"

* * *

The Howling Wolves looked to each other before they came out with their own powers: lava-bending from Justin and Justine, Duncan did his earth-bending, Mike used werewolf transformation while also using shadow-bending, Dee Dee and Double D used ice powers, June used her fighting skills, Ed took out a katana blade as he was a ninja in the Toonyverse, and Eddy was unable to fire-bend.

"Aren't you gonna fight too?" Jenny asked the Wonder Twins who were obviously in disguise.

"Why would we?" Zan asked. "We're normal human twin teenagers. I'm Zach and this is my sister, Joanna Bell."

"Normal humans?" Martin replied. "With pointed ears and purple eyes?"

"You shouldn't ask about that, that's rude." Jayna scolded.

"**STOP ACTING LIKE MY FRIEND IS STUPID!**" LJ roared. "**WE KNOW YOU'RE THE WONDER TWINS! NOW CUT THE BULLCRAP AND GET TO FIGHTING!**"

"Ooh, this Titans fight got good," Thor chuckled as he watched on his crystal ball before he dialed a number. "Hey, Uncle, change your channel to The Tournament from the Master of Games."

There was a channel switching sound before some laughter was heard on the other line.

"I know, right?!" Thor laughed with his uncle.

* * *

Kimberly growled as she grabbed the Wonder Twins before throwing them around like dolls as she felt the She-Hulk's powers surging through her.

"**VAROOMA-BOOMERANG DUO!**" LJ exclaimed as he conjured two boomerangs and threw them at Ed and Dee Dee, knocking them flying.

The two yelled out as they got hit.

"I don't know how you got free from my scythe, but you're not gonna do it again!" Gaz glared as she sliced at Mike again. "How do ya like that?!"

* * *

The young adventure group fought the Howling Wolves while the 2003 Teen Titans fought after the current Teen Titans.

"One, two, three, four, we declare the thumb war." The Starfires told each other as they decided to thumb-wrestle each other.

"How are they beating us?!" Abby complained as she turned into a griffin. "We always win! Don't you read the other stories?!"

"Well, this time it ain't gonna happen!" Martin retorted, tapping Eddy and sapping his powers. "FIRE! FIRE-FIRE-FIRE!" he shouted, flinging fireballs at the Toonyverse group.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Eddy called out.

"Life ain't fair!" Martin glared.

Eventually, 2003 Starfire lost her thumb wrestling war with the other Starfire who looked happily smug. "I am the victorious." she beamed as she tossed her counterpart away to the loser's circle.

"Way to go, Star!" Cyborg cheered.

It seemed like for the first time in their lives, the Toonyverse group seemed to be failures before a bus pulled up.

"Get in! I'll send you guys back home where you'll still win and beat the jerks like the Roaring Tigers!" The driver called out.

"Well, so long, ya wannabes!" Eddy told them as he rushed off with his teammates.

"I'll be right there, just gotta check the exhaust pipe first." The driver said before he came out of the bus before he suddenly grabbed it and spun it around a few times before he flung it out a window which made the bus shoot right towards the Planet Neptune where Bubsy the Bobcat and Bliss the Powerpuff Girl were.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" LJ snapped. "Hopefully that Cindy kid will get the respect she deserves."

"Their universe makes me seem like a big bully," The driver said as he revealed to be Drell. "Well... I know I'm not the nicest guy around, but I wouldn't pick on some kid just for shits and giggles. What would Hilda say about that? She'd probably ditch me after I saw her again after that Valentine's Day scandal when Sabrina kissed Harvey for the first time that turned him into a frog."

"Well... Thank you." LJ replied as he turned back to the arena fight.

* * *

Apparently 2003 Beast Boy had ended up losing to his counterpart, who was now getting his butt kicked by 2003 Robin and Cyborg.

"You know, I thought they were the baby versions of us, but I think they're actually the jerk versions of us?" 2003 Robin said to his Cyborg.

2003 Cyborg pointed behind Robin as Starfire charged right behind him. 2003 Robin gave the alien princess a look before she saw him looking at her which made her giggle bashfully like a shy school girl before they took her out next.

"Loser!" M.o.G announced.

"Way to put up a fight, Star." Robin deadpanned at his teammate.

"The important thing is participation and the good sportsmanship." Starfire advised with a smile.

"The important thing is we need Raven to turn this around!" Robin glared.

"Maybe Raven's too good for you." Gaz spoke up.

"Not a word out of you, Emo!" Robin glared.

"...What did you call me?" Gaz growled as that seemed to trigger her.

"He called you an emo..." LJ replied. "This is just like with Mom..."

"I am not an emo," Gaz glared. "What makes me an emo?!"

"Well, you're dressed like that, so... Yeah..." Robin replied. "You and Raven are probably both emos. I wouldn't know because I'm normal."

"You're next is what you are!" Gaz glared as she brought out her scythe.

"There is _nothing_ normal about who or what ypu are, you turd." Dib retorted coldly.

"Looks like our shorter Titans are running short on contestants." M.o.G smirked.

"I don't really feel like fighting you guys, so I'm just gonna go," Raven said to the remaining 2003 Teen Titans as she decided to leave the ring. "You can have this one. Congrats." However, when she tried to leave, the barrier disallowed her the ability to go. "What?" she then glared.

"Oops," M.o.G smirked. "Sorry, Raven, there's no room for quitters in this game."

"Why not?" 2003 Raven glared a bit, acting like a big sister figure to her counterpart. "Let her step out of the ring, she forfeits."

"No, she can't do that, she has to fight or at least eliminate two more of you." M.o.G replied.

"Why?" The adventure group asked.

"Because of an explanation which I-I have." M.o.G replied smugly.

The young adventure group looked to each other before looking at their adventure mentor. "Thor?"

"Uh... Sorry, guys..." Thor said as he looked at an adventure handbook. "I do think though that this so-called Master of Games is acting funny."

"Well, he _does_ look completely different from the regular Master of Games," said LJ. "Besides, I feel like that should be a tip-off."

"You're telling me..." Thor mumbled a bit as he looked through his book.

"Let me out." Raven demanded as she was unable to leave the arena.

"No." M.o.G smirked.

"Let... Me... OUT!" Raven growled as her eyes flashed red and her gem cracked a bit more.

"Sorry." M.o.G smirked.

"Stop being a dick!" Gaz growled.

"Watch your language, Missy." M.o.G replied.

"Her gem," 2003 Raven gasped as she saw something very wrong. "Raven, calm down before you lose control of yourself."

"But who would want Raven to lose her cool, except for TRIGON?!" LJ exclaimed. "That might explain why he looks so different. Because Trigon doesn't even know what he's supposed to look like!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Raven growled as she transformed again.

"That can't be good." 2003 Robin said nervously.

"Yes!" Robin cheered.

M.o.G grinned darkly as Raven went into demon mode.

"LJ, you could be right," Thor told the boy. "He seems to be way into Raven's dark magic."

2003 Cyborg was firing at Raven until she flipped up one of the arena's tiles and sent him flying out.

"Loser!" M.o.G. announced. Robin giggled evilly.

2003 Robin threw some birdarangs, but it didn't do much good, as they ended up getting thrown back at him. Raven's tendrils lashed out and grabbed 2003 Robin, dragging him and throwing him out.

"Loser!" M.o.G. exclaimed.

"Yes! We can still win this!" laughed Robin. "Have fun being losers, losers!"

"Really, dude?" asked 2003 Beast Boy.

"Why couldn't Raven have vaporized him instead?" sighed LJ.

Raven used her magic to bring down some of the ceiling tiles, which 2003 Raven narrowly dodged.

"Cyborg, we have to get to the Master of Games," said 2003 Robin. "Find a frequency for these crystal cages that will shatter them."

"I'm on it." 2003 Cyborg replied.

"This should be good." Thor said as he decided to sit on a lawn chair with some popcorn.

"You are your uncle's nephew." LJ rolled his eyes playfully.

2003 Cyborg soon looked through special plans with his special vision. 2003 Raven yelled out as she busted through the tiles which became sharp spikes that shot out from her powers. Raven shrieked as she got stabbed by the spikes before she shot out her tendrils to grab onto her counterpart's arms and legs as she slithered away from the shape on the floor which seemed to be just what M.o.G wanted.

* * *

2003 Raven gasped as she realized that her counterpart's demon powers were fueling the odd shape on the ground somehow.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she chanted, purifying her counterpart and driving the demon back into her gem, but they both fell over.

"Aw, shucks. Close enough!" M.o.G. replied.

"How did you..." Raven asked.

"I'll explain later," said 2003 Raven. "But right now, we have bigger problems. I think I know who's behind this."

"Who?" asked Raven.

Suddenly, two enormous glowing fists shot from the ground and grabbed the both of them.

"I knew it!" LJ glared.

All of the other Titans gasped over what had become of their Ravens.

"Ha-ha! What a stunning turn of events." M.o.G smirked happily.

"What are those? They've turned Ray! Both of them!" Beast Boy cried out as he turned into a rhino, an elephant, and a tiger, but was unable to bust out of his prison to save the girl he seemed to really like. "Ugh! Raven, I'm coming to save you! Eventually..."

"Cyborg, now!" 2003 Robin signaled.

Cyborg powered up his laser gun through his arm which began to shatter the crystal.

"Whoa, Cyborg, any idea how... The other you broke the crystals?" Robin gasped from surprise.

"I think he vestake whooshe plinthor shlebdak roothas minnerlip brusselop." Starfire suggested.

"...Should we help them?" Chrissy asked.

"...I wouldn't." Martin replied.

"Great," Chrissy replied.

"Titans, take him down!" 2003 Robin exclaimed, as he and his friends smashed through the crystal and tackled the M.o.G.

"Alright, what's really going on here?" asked 2003 Robin.

"And how do we cause it to cease?" added 2003 Starfire.

M.o.G. shrugged "Ah, well, that was fun while it lasted."

* * *

Suddenly, he teleported behind a deflector shield and transformed into... TRIGON! "Hi, there!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Trigon?!" exclaimed the Titans.

"That's right," Trigon replied. "You mortals fell for the oldest trick there is: a rigged sporting event!~"

At that, everyone else was revealed to be a hologram... Apart from the 2019 and 2011 ThunderCats teams.

"Wow," Beast Boy shrugged. "They wasn't even real and they rooted against us."

"Don't worry, kids, I'll help protect you!" Thor proclaimed.

Suddenly, a clock flew by which rang like an old school alarm clock.

"Oh, but not right now, I have a favor to take care," Thor said as a portal appeared, so he left. "Ya know how it is Taking over my uncle's old job can be so exhausting. I wonder how Atticus Fudo even sleeps nowadays."

"You're just gonna leave us?!" Chrissy asked.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Thor replied. "Besides, you can take care of yourselves for a little while."

The young adventure group looked to each other as Thor just left like that.

"...He totally ditched us," Jenny rolled her eyes. "What a hero."

"Hey, we don't need him holding our hands like a bunch of little kids!" LJ retorted. "We got this! And he knows it! So buck up! Call yourself a tomboy, right? Well, if you _were_, then you wouldn't be griping about why he doesn't guide us every step of the way!"

"Isn't he supposed to help us?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, but not all the time, plus he said he'd be back, so I believe him," Martin told his sister. "SO LET'S GET THIS CREEP!"

"Oh, all right." Jenny then said.

The 2003 Teen Titans soon broke out of their crystal prisons once they were able to bust out, unlike their counterparts who just broke down to some music which made Robin face-palm.

"All right... Let's help these Titans." Chrissy smirked a bit eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kimberly agreed.

2003 Robin turned to the others. "Goofy Titans, is that the Trigon of your Earth?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's a real pain," replied Cyborg. "This one time, he gave me a puppy for a hand, which seems awesome, but was actually..."

But 2003 Robin had stopped listening. "Then could that be..." he started, as the gigantic fists turned a blood-red, and the shape on the floor emerged as part of Trigon's head, along with the rest of him...minus his right leg.

"THE _OTHER_ TRIGON?!" exclaimed both groups of Titans.

"But Raven defeated him, he was destroyed." 2003 Starfire said, referring to the events of the Season 4 finale.

"Yeah, well, I brought him back," replied Trigon.

"...Mostly." Beast Boy remarked.

"What's up with the one leg, Tripod?" chuckled Cyborg.

"What is the meaning of this?!" boomed 2003 Trigon.

"By siphoning my daughter's demon power, I've restored big Trigon here to existence," explained Trigon as his larger counterpart wobbled a bit. "Well, almost. Once her demon is fully drained, big Triggy here will regain all his power," he then poofed the Worlogog back into his grasp. "And then, using this Worlogog, we will conquer the Multiverse together. And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" he cackled evilly as he created a portal for his counterpart to go through. "Oh, and, uh, bye!" he added, as they vanished.

Raven reached for the others before she was dragged through completely. The floor disappeared with a bit of a portal as the Ravens were gone with a counter counting down from 10.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out.

"We'll save Raven after we get off this thing," 2003 Robin suggested. "Cyborg, save the baby versions of us."

2003 Cyborg nodded before he shot blasts at the crystal prison before 2003 Robin grabbed them with a grappling hook.

Kimberly growled as she punched through a wall for them to get out of.

'Hurry! Out here!" Zofia called out.

They all ran through the new door as they got out just in the nick of time.

KABOOM!

* * *

They all soon fell through the air, but the 2013 Teen Titans screamed for their lives while their 2003 counterparts looked at them funny.

"Uh, why are they-...?" 2003 Robin spoke up.

The others kept on screaming before the others looked to each other.

"Uh, whatever." 2003 Robin shrugged before he and the others began to fly down as 2003 Beast Boy became a bird.

"Ha-HA! Triumphant escape!" LJ proclaimed as they flew to safety.

The other Titans remembered they could do that before doing it as well.

"Everyone okay?" asked 2003 Robin, as 2013 Robin smacked on the roof.

"Everyone who matters is fit as a fiddle!" LJ replied. "And one last thing: HAW-HAW!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 2013 Robin asked as he stood up, a bit broken up as he spit out a tooth in his speech.

"I think he means that this is _your_ team's fault," 2003 Robin glared. "Why didn't you try to work with us? It's like all you cared about was winning."

"Of course that's what we cared about," 2013 Robin scoffed as he cracked himself back to normal with a mocking voice. "That's why we joined the tournament."

"Wow... Shallow..." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Really? We joined because he told us if we didn't, he'd destroy our whole planet." 2003 Cyborg remarked.

"We were just buying time 'til we could make a plan, obviously." 2003 Beast Boy added, feeling disgusted with their counterparts."

"I knew you guys could be selfish and petty, but this is just beyond repulsive." Zofia said to the 2013 Titans.

"Yeah, you guys are garbage," replied LJ. "Even more than those Toonyverse assholes!"

"Hey!" The 2013 Titans glared at that.

"That's pretty heavy." Martin remarked, though he smirked.

"It does not matter whose reason was more grebbler necky." 2003 Starfire advised calmly.

"Yes, our Friends Raven are in the danger," 2013 Starfire added before she brought out a rainbow. "It is time for the cooperation."

Gaz shuddered a bit as the rainbow was a little too much for her before 2013 Robin decided to fan away the rainbow.

"We don't need their help," 2003 Robin replied. "Right, guys?"

"Don't see how they could." 2003 Cyborg scoffed.

"We can't trust 'em." 2003 Beast Boy added.

"You can't brainstorm with these goofballs," remarked LJ. "They ain't got no brains!"

"A monkey would be a better partner," Zofia added. "...I'm mostly serious. There's Detective Chimp."

"Too bad this isn't a _Brave and the Bold-verse_." LJ replied to his sister.

"Better than the Toonyverse," Chrissy said. "...Apparently I have a sister I treat like a pack mule who gets taken away from the family and adopted by a She-Hulk girl who's that mean girl from that old band: Josie and the Pussycats."

"...How would Alexandra Cabot have Hulk powers?" Kimberly asked.

"Apparently that Alexandra's mother is Jennifer Walters." Chrissy replied.

"...Okay?" Kimberly shrugged, not sure how to feel about that.

"That's more nonsensical than the current seasons of _Family Guy_!" LJ remarked. "And _that_ says a lot! Not to mention half their characters are braindead idiots, who somehow are still alive!"

* * *

PerkyGoth14 appeared to be spiking a horse named Zephyr Breeze with a baseball bat that seemed to be already dead. "No, CartoonNetwork90sFan, I don't hate you, so if you see this, that's not the reason," she then said. "I want us to have fun again, but I want you to also listen to me."

* * *

"Still, you see my point." LJ replied.

"We do." The rest of his friends agreed to that.

"Oh, you think you're so great because you're tall and serious and a good leader and people listen to you and you have normal-sized hands-" 2013 Robin glared at the 2003 Titans.

"You are literally just listing reasons I am so great." 2003 Robin deadpanned.

"Well, we don't want your help," 2013 Robin rolled his eyes before looking behind him. "Right, my guys?"

"I don't know, we probably do." 2013 Cyborg shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" 2013 Beast Boy added.

2013 Robin face-palmed before he barked at the two. "Can't you back up YOUR LEADER THIS ONE TIME?!"

"Somehow, the Kids Next Door seem more mature." Zofia mumbled to herself.

"That isn't saying much," LJ replied. "Sure, they make mistakes and argue, but even they know when to get serious. Heck, these guys make Numbuh 4 seem like Albert Einstein by comparison!"

"I guess that's a pretty good point too." Zofia gave a small smirk.

"Leader? That doesn't sound right." 2013 Cyborg said to his Robin.

"Yeah. I likes to thinks of you as a cool uncle who's not that cool." 2013 Beast Boy added.

"We're practically the same age!" 2013 Robin snapped.

"We are?" 2013 Beast Boy asked as he took another look. "Wow, time's been real rough on you, my man. You've got some city miles on that face."

2003 Robin scoffed with a shared smirk at his teammates. "Some team."

"Enough!" 2013 Starfire scolded. "Despite the differences, our teams must work together."

"Perhaps our point will make more sense through the singing of the songs." 2003 Starfire suggested.

"No..." Zofia replied. "...Just no."

"I'm gonna hafta ask that you _not_ do that," LJ replied as he used his remote to skip past the song. "There, I just did a huge favor for everyone who's reading this."

"Just for future reference, hey there, RustyPete12!" Zofia waved to the readers of the story.

"Good on you, buddy," Martin added.

"All right, teamwork's great and all, but we gots to save Raven!" 2013 Beast Boy exclaimed. "NOW!"

"Agreed!" 2013 Robin added, shoving him out of the way. "Titans, go!"

And the 2013 Titans quickly jumped out the window, leaving the others standing there in confusion.

2013 Cyborg raised his head. "Are you guys coming or...?"

"Where? What's the plan?" asked 2003 Robin.

"Plan? We're going..." replied 2013 Robin as he almost fell.

"But going where?" asked Kimberly.

"You just pointed in the random direction and then ran out of the room." 2003 Starfire added.

"That's how we do!" 2013 Beast Boy replied.

"Which is probably how you get into these messes." remarked 2003 Robin. "Look, the Trigons took our friends using a multi-dimensional Worlogog. But we don't know where they went and have no way of following them. We need a plan."

"We'll come up with a plan mid-go like we always do, right?" 2013 Robin told the others, who looked at each other nervously.

"You know, maybe we could, I dunno, go in a different direction," said 2013 Cyborg. "Tall Robin is, um, talking sense to me."

"We can't mess this up," added 2013 Beast Boy. "It's the Raven mamas."

"Let us give the other Robin a chance to come up with a plan," said 2013 Starfire as she was drooling over 2003 Robin. "As smart and tall as he is..."

2003 Robin chuckled sheepishly from 2013 Starfire's advances. 2013 Robin looked a bit dejected as the others followed after the 2003 Titans who seemed to be more superior.

"Don't worry," 2003 Robin stated bravely as he jumped into place. "I'll figure out a way to find the Ravens and get them back."

The others happily supported him while 2013 Robin felt the rage of anger and envy of his better counterpart.

"At least this way we can move the plot along." Zofia said hopefully.

"And we'll be happy to help too!" LJ added. "In fact, I think I feel an actually _decent_ song coming on!"

"Let's kick it to high gear then," Jenny said. "Even though that Thor guy just ditched us."

The others gave deadpan looks as they knew that Thor didn't abandon them as they left as soon as they could.

* * *

LJ cracked his neck as some music began playing. "If the world is gonna end tomorrow, wallowing in sorrow won't get us anywhere~; You'll find, all the strength you need is insi~ide! Like Poseidon riding 'cross the tide...don't let this moment pass by, come on! Hero is my middle name~ And fixin' trouble is my ga~ame! Just give it the old know-how... There's no better time than now! Don't give up, and don't give in!~"

Kimberly and Chrissy smiled as they listened to LJ sing.

"Yeah!" Dib beamed as he joined in. "If you're thinking sink or swim~"

"Oh, yeah!" LJ replied. "Courage is your plane to fame, When hero is your middle name~"

"And hero is our middle name~" Dib and LJ sang together as they both looked motivated.

"That's great, but mine's Elias." stated 2003 Cyborg. "My machines, they made a real prediction; it's not science fiction, there's nothing we can do at all!~"

"Why are you waiting for the bottom to fall?~" asked LJ. "Not the time to drop the big beach ball! All for one and for all~"

"All for one, and one for all!~" he and Dib both sang. "Come on!"

"Hero is my middle name~" Chrissy joined in. "Fixin' trouble is my game~"

"Just give it the old know-how~" added Kimberly. "There's no better time than now!~ Don't give up and don't give in!~"

"If you're thinkin' sink or swim~" joined in 2003 Beastboy. "Courage is your claim to fame!"

"When hero is your middle name!~" the others added.

"And hero is my middle name!" Jenny proclaimed. "Alright, boys, let's do this!"

"A gaggle of heroes to the rescue!~" Martin added.

"Team of all of us to the top!~" The 2003 Titans sang.

"Us go!~" 2013 Beast Boy added.

"So come on!~" Everybody sang together. "Hero is our middle name, Fixin' trouble is our game~"

"Just give it the old know-how~" sang Martin and Jenny.

"There's no better time than now!" sang the group. "Don't give up and don't give in~; If you're thinkin' sink or swim, courage is your claim to fame, when hero is your middle name! And hero is our middle name, and hero is our middle name... Hero is our middle name!~"

"I sure hope that Raven will be okay." Gaz said.

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be okay if we all work together!" Justine called out as she came back.

"...How did _you_ get here?" Gaz asked.

"We used magic to bring us back because we're the Howling Wolves team!" Justine proclaimed.

"And we're gonna kick your asses for betraying us like this!" Jo glared. "Everybody knows we're the best!"

"Yeah, the best at being the worst, maybe." LJ snorted.

"You shouldn't mess with me," Jo glared. "I know Batman."

"Yeah, well, so does our mother." Zofia replied.

Cherry briefly appeared as she beat up the two teenagers to the beat of some classical music as she kicked them away before going away again.

"That was random, but... Thank you, Mother!" Zofia called out.

"Thanks, Mom!" LJ added.

Cherry gave a thumb's up as she left the scene.

"Our mom is awesome..." Zofia remarked.

"Hey, maybe this universe's Eds will get to beat them up next time." added LJ.

"That still makes me wonder, where is that jerk, Thor?" Jenny glared.

"Oh, be patient, will you?" Kimberly warned. "Just because you're a tomboy doesn't mean you have to be rude like the tomboys from that other universe."

"Yeah, cut him a break," LJ replied. "Maybe he went to do something important, and when he gets back, you can apologize."

"Haven't you heard of our mother's old adventure stories?" Zofia scolded. "We're not in real danger as long as he or Drell are around to protect us."

The group then continued to go off.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, we are shown a fiery underground pit where some people were locked up in cages high above as 2003 Trigon sat in a throne with both Ravens in his grip.

2013 Raven yawned as she then woke up to see her world's Trigon looking right at her with a smile.

"Hello, sweetie," 2013 Trigon greeted warmly which startled his daughter. "Wakey, wakey~"

"Oh, man," 2013 Raven groaned. "So this is still happening, huh?"

"Looks like it," 2003 Raven replied. "I really thought I'd defeated my Trigon."

"You did," 2003 Trigon explained. "And because I was destroyed by the power of a Raven, only a Raven's power can bring me back. Unless you count that Toonyverse where Jo sealed me up in her head to summon me at will after my defeat in that reality, but who's counting?"

"And once a gem cracked, it became the perfect opportunity." 2013 Trigon added as he lifted his daughter's hood.

"How could you do this to me?" asked 2013 Raven, jolting backwards.

"I've been trying to take over the universe with you for ages," replied her father. "but you had to be a hero and hang out with your friends. So now, I ," he stated, pointing to himself and his larger counterpart. "...am taking over the Multiverse without you."

"Why drag her in?" asked 2013 Raven.

"I need her." 2003 Trigon told her.

"For what?" asked 2003 Raven.

"I will _finally_ destroy you." replied her father, chuckling evilly.

"And together we'll show the Multiverse that Trigon is not to be trifled with!" added 2013 Trigon, poofing onto his counterpart's head.

"I alone am already feared," replied 2003 Trigon. "Speak for yourself, little me."

"No, I-I just meant, between the two of us we would be even more-" started 2013 Trigon.

"Silence!" boomed 2003 Trigon. "I am still weak, and your prattle irritates w, release to me your power, small demon child."

"No, thanks." 2013 Raven replied.

"Come on, sweetie, so he can be fully returned to existence," said 2013 Trigon. "You don't mind? Hmm... Do you?"

"Heheheh... Can we help?" A voice asked.

"What now?" 2003 Trigon growled.

"Beavis and Butthead?" 2013 Trigon asked to see two boys there.

"Actually, it's Brad and Shawn," Beavis replied. "We're demons in the Toonyverse and hang out around Hell."

"We also have female counterparts, Bianca and Beverly, from the Shadow universe," Butthead added. "Could we help you out a little?"

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**" 2003 Trigon roared which scared them away. "Where were we?"

"I was trying to talk to my daughter," 2013 Trigon told him before looking back at his Raven. "What were you saying, dear?"

"Still a no." 2013 Raven replied coldly.

"Enough of this! Give me your demon! You hear me?!" 2003 Trigon snarled as he shook her violently and bashed her a bit like a chew toy.

"Don't give into him, Raven, stay strong." 2003 Raven advised.

"I've dealt with worse." 2013 Raven reassured.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"Yo, Cy, check it out," said 2013 Beast Boy to his Cyborg.

A few feet away, 2003 Beastboy and Cyborg were doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"What are they doin'?" asked 2013 Cyborg.

"Ask 'em."

"What are you guys doin'?" asked 2013 Cyborg.

"Stayin' sharp," 2003 Beastboy replied.

"Waiting for Robin's plan." 2003 Cyborg added.

"Don't you guys, ever, y'know, just kick it?" asked 2013 Beast Boy.

"Ooh! I am the best at kicking!" 2003 Starfire said, and she stopped doing leg-lifts with the couch long enough to kick it out the window.

"...Yeah," 2013 Beast Boy sighed. "I meant, like, relax?

"Chill." 2013 Cyborg added.

"Have fun!" 2013 Beast Boy remarked.

"There'll be time for fun _after_ we save the Ravens," replied 2003 Cyborg as he got to his feet. "And stop the Trigons from using the Worlogog."

"See right there, even that word... 'Worlogog'." 2013 Beast Boy replied.

"It is the fun to say, it makes your mouth feel the seasick." 2013 Starfire added.

"Wor... Lo... Gog." 2013 Beast Boy tried.

"Worlogooooooooog." 2013 Stafire added.

"Worlogog," Gaz stated simply. "...It _is_ fun."

"Try it." 2013 Beast Boy smiled at the 2003 Titans.

"Are they gonna sing another pointless song?" Martin asked.

"I fear that they might." Jenny replied.

"Once again, the fast-forward button," LJ remarked, drawing his ultimate remote like the Sword of Omens. "Thunder... Thunder... Thunder... Thunder-Fast, HO...!" he proclaimed as he pushed the fast-forward button to speed through the entirety of the song.

* * *

"Whoa..." 2003 Beast Boy whispered from amazement. "Why did we just do that?"

"To pad out. What?" 2013 Beast Boy started.

"Screen time." 2013 Cyborg finished.

"You're welcome," 2013 Beast Boy smirked. "Now, go get our couch."

Kimberly came through the window as she brought the couch back.

"You might wanna watch out," Zofia teased LJ. "I wouldn't break a girl that strong's heart."

"Very funny," Chrissy rolled her eyes as she read some stories from the Toonyverse. "There _are_ some good ideas here, I won't lie, but it seems like the other author is more rushed than the other author."

"You could say that," LJ agreed. "Kinda feels like they're moving at different paces sometimes, you know?"

"I wish this one author would do a little more in each chapter," Chrissy said. "It feels like Chapter 1: Something happens. Chapter 2: The other thing happens. Chapter 3: The story begins."

"Thought you guys liked that Toonyverse girl, why do you always make fun of her?" 2013 Beast Boy scoffed. "You're gonna make her feel dumb for doing what she does if you're gonna be critical like that all the time."

"This coming from a guy who thinks that being able to fart his alphabet is the height of entertainment..." LJ rolled his eyes.

2013 Beast Boy narrowed his eyes from that.

"This author really needs to get her friend to proofread her work or something." Chrissy said from what she read so far.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ravens and Trigons just sat around and waited for a while as nothing happened for a very long while, so the 2013 Trigon read to pass the time as 2003 Trigon sat patiently.

"So, since I'm not gonna use my powers, I guess we're stuck here for a while." 2013 Raven spoke up.

"Time has no meaning to Trigon." 2003 Trigon replied.

"Right, but what if you have to scratch your nose?" 2003 Raven asked.

"Or get thirsty?" 2013 Raven added. "It's pretty hot down here, I know I'm parched."

"I am Trigon the Terrible; the Lord of Madness," 2003 Trigon glared. "I do not get parched."

"If you say so." 2013 Raven hid a smirk to 2003 Raven who smirked back at her.

2003 Trigon sat for a while before he began to notice that his mouth _did_ feel a bit dry. Finally, it drove him nuts. "Uuuuugh... Other Trigon, to me." he told his counterpart, who popped up on his shoulder.

"Number one, we've got to figure out what to call each other," began 2013 Trigon. "Number two, you can't just order me around."

"I have become parched," said 2003 Trigon. "Procure me a soda."

"Wouldn't water be more hydrating?" asked 2013 Trigon.

"Soda!" boomed 2003 Trigon.

"Fine, but just this once." replied 2013 Trigon, conjuring up a soda.

"Larger!" ordered his counterpart, and he complied. "Place it to my lips."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"You must, it is the only way we can conquer existence!"

2013 Trigon relented, and attempted to do so, but he kept getting it in the wrong place, and finally, 2003 Trigon got fed up.

"Just give me that thing!" he bellowed, taking the soda and taking a very long, satisfying sip.

2013 Trigon soon noticed something as his counterpart looked very relieved after drinking the soda.

"Oh, yeah. Soda..." 2003 Trigon sighed in relief.

"Well, good. I'm glad you're happy now!" 2013 Trigon replied.

"The Ravens have escaped, haven't they?" 2003 Trigon deadpanned.

"Yep. They tricked us," 2013 Trigon shrugged sheepishly. "Pretty obvious, in hindsight. Ha-ha, eh, big guy?"

"**FIND THEM!**" 2003 Trigon roared with hellfire.

"Hahahahah... What a sap..." Beverly laughed with Bianca as they were pretty much Beavis and Butthead, but as girls.

"Yeah, let's go screw with that Cindy kid." Bianca added.

"Keep moving, I think I see light up ahead." 2003 Raven advised.

* * *

2013 Raven followed her, though as they walked off, there seemed to be pairs of glowing yellow eyes that lit up within the darkness. Both Ravens pushed up what turned out to be a manhole cover, and they came out into a much more detailed-looking cityscape.

"Where _are_ we?" asked 2013 Raven.

"We're home. This is my Earth," replied 2003 Raven. "C'mon, we'll have to walk."

"Walk?" 2013 Raven groused. "Ugh, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to anyone in history!"

"Worse than spending more time with our dads?" retorted 2003 Raven.

Just then, a geyser of fire erupted from the manhole. "**YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THEM YET?!**" roared 2003 Trigon.

"What was that? I-I couldn't hear you the _first_ time!" snapped 2013 Trigon.

2013 Raven sighed. "...Walking it is." she relented, as she went on with her counterpart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others met up to read online stories with Chrissy.

"I really hope Robin has a plan," LJ spoke up. "Maybe I should go check on him."

"If you want," Dib replied. "I'm pretty sure the other Robin is gonna go visit him too."

"That... Is a headache in of itself," LJ said as he went off to the rooftop. There, he saw 2003 Robin, sitting in silent contemplation.

"Hey, uh... You alright, '03 Robin?" he asked. "Hm? Oh... Yeah," 2003 Robin replied. "Just thinking, is all. It's kinda tough, considering we're stuck on this alternate Earth and everyone's counting on me to come up with a plan."

"Hey... You'll think of something," said LJ. "Like Nosyarg Kcid, or Larry, used to say, 'You always have a plan, and you never give up'. But if you come up empty, then I might have some ideas to help."

"Ooh, I get it," 2013 Robin said, almost like an annoying fanboy. "Brooding heroically is how I think of plans, too. Ha-ha, I'll join you."

"I really wish you wouldn't." 2003 Robin scoffed.

"Oh, right. Got it. Uh, I'll just be right over here. Ha. Don't mind me." 2013 Robin smiled nervously.

2003 Robin pointed for him to go away and he monologued to himself to come up with a way to help the others. "This is the price of leadership. The cost of being a hero-"

"Leadership... Hero!" 2013 Robin tried to imitate his cooler counterpart.

"Could you stop that?" 2003 Robin glared.

"Yeah, get lost, ya jerk!" LJ added. "Jeez, and people said Snarf was annoying!"

"What? I'm helping." 2013 Robin defended.

The other two just gave him a firm look.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll leave," 2013 Robin grumbled a bit from that as he took his leave, but came back anyway to ask, "How do you get your hair to blow in the wind like that?"

"Go away!" 2003 Robin and LJ snapped.

2013 Robin came back inside via the elevator. "Eh, I dunno about that guy." he remarked. "I know he says he's coming up with a plan, but when it turns out he's a bust, don't worry, I'll bail us out."

"I don't think we're gonna need that." said 2013 Cyborg, as he and the others were hanging out with their counterparts.

"Yeah, these serious Titans are great." agreed 2013 Beast Boy. "And we're really getting in sync, yo! Watch this. Guess what I'm gonna change into...now!"

The both of them turned into kangaroos, and 2013 Beast Boy leapt in his counterpart's pouch. "See? Ha-ha!"

"And I have been getting the tips for the feeding of the Silkie." added 2013 Starfire.

"Yes, you have all been feeding your Silkie too much garbage." replied 2003 Starfire as Silkie puked, making her shudder.

"Me and my dude are going over the data he got from that crystal doohickey," explained 2013 Cyborg. "He's got some great programs!"

"Yes. This cybernetic body is a gift... And a curse." remarked 2003 Cyborg.

"Hey, what did we say?" asked 2013 Cyborg.

"...There are no downsides to a cool robot body..." sighed 2003 Cyborg.

"That's right, that's a good cyborg." replied his counterpart.

"Also, it helps that your teammates aren't so annoying right now," Gaz said to Robin. "Oh, they're obnoxious like that time with the Jade Wilson Project, but I don't feel like throwing a flaming arrow right into their hearts or lung capacity."

"Yeah... They feel a bit more charming, not enough to be lovable, but just tolerable enough." Zofia added.

"Oh, wow. Yay," 2013 Robin rolled his eyes sarcastically. "We are all besties now."

"Titans!" 2003 Robin called out as he broke through the ceiling with LJ, right on top of 2013 Robin. "We have a plan."

"All right, let's hear it!" 2013 Beast Boy beamed.

"Shh! Shh!" 2013 Starfre shushed. "Listen, listen!"

"See, the Trigons used the Worlogog to transport the super-awesome Titans to this Earth," explained LJ. "But it came from their Earth."

"That's right, the wavelengths match our frequency, not theirs." replied 2003 Cyborg.

"So, if everything on this Earth is a copy of ours..." stated 2003 Robin.

"Other way around, pal..." 2013 Robin grunted before LJ stomped on his broken back.

"Then there must be a Worlogog here, too," concluded LJ. "We just have to find it, and use it to get to the Ravens!"

"Where would we even start?" asked Martin.

"Considering that the fake Master of Games was using it as a looking glass to find us all, we need to find someone like him." explained 2003 Starfire.

"So, we need a dude who can be everywhere at once..." said 2013 Cyborg.

"And can see everything, like when you're sleeping o-or awake..." added 2013 Beast Boy, and then they gasped.

"Of course!" exclaimed 2013 Starfire. "It is the obvious!"

"What is? What's the obvious?" asked 2003 Robin.

"It's so simple!" exclaimed 2013 Cyborg.

"That's how's he goes to every house on Earth in just one night!" added 2013 Beast Boy.

"Who?" asked 2003 Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, they were at the North Pole.

"Santa Claus…" 2013 Robin glowered, as he and the other GO Titans snuck through the snow.

"So they really weren't joking…" 2003 Cyborg remarked.

"Sorry..." Zofia sighed.

"I am sure it is not your fault, Friend Zofia." 2003 Starfire soothed.

An elf marched around as he was on duty before 2013 Beast Boy let an octopus tentacle slither out to grab the elf and toss him out as they all came to Santa's workshop as they tiptoed through.

"Hurry," 2013 Starfire whispered to the others. "Before there are more of the elves."

"Wait. On this Earth, you regularly battle the real Santa Claus?" 2003 Robin quietly asked the other Beast Boy.

"Not all the time," 2013 Beast Boy whispered. "Just for holiday specials."

"Sometimes we team up with Santa." 2013 Cyborg added.

"But always there is the betrayal. It is the complicated-" 2013 Starfire said before crying out. "Reindeer!"

A reindeer screamed out to attack only to get blown away from Starfire's powers as he was sent flying.

"All the better." 2013 Starfire smirked calmly, much to the horror of the 2003 Titans.

* * *

They snuck around another corner, where 2013 Robin knocked out an elf guard, and blow-darted two more before sneaking towards a door. The others joined him shortly after. 2013 Robin saw Santa in his chair, so he snuck over, holding a taser, but he stepped on a tripwire, activating the defense system.

"Ho... Ho... Ho..." Santa smirked evilly as he spun around, holding a mug of cocoa, as well as a pistol. "What took you so long?"

"We are the spotted." 2013 Starfire said.

"I always knew you Titans would come for the Worlogog one day, just a matter of time." The fat man remarked.

"Hand it over, Santa!" 2013 Robin ordered. "There doesn't need to be any trouble."

"Santa Claus...!" gushed 2003 Cyborg. "He's right there~!"

"Every time you Titans travel to the North Pole, you get the best of me," continued Santa. "But not this time. You'll have to face my secret weapon."

The others looked to each other.

"Well, uh, what would this secret weapon be?" Martin asked curiously.

"My wife," Santa smirked as he took out a special remote. "And you don't want to get on her bad side. She's a real lump of coal, she is."

"Is she a vampire?" Dib asked.

"Not _that_ again." Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly..." Santa chuckled as he pushed the button on his remote.

Eventually, alarms blared as a series of doors were opened before a tiny old woman was shown with wild hair that kept red and green baubles inside of it.

"Mrs. Claus?!" The others gasped.

"'Mrs. Claus' was my mother's name," The old woman smirked. "Call me Megan," she then took out the orb that they had come for. "You can have the Worlogog when you pry it from my cold hands. They're cold because of the North Pole! Get it?"

"Ugh... If you hafta explain the joke, then there IS _NO_ JOKE!" LJ groaned as 2013 Robin lunged to fight, but Megan caught him, threw him back, and blasted the group with a barrage of gigantic snowballs.

"I think we could use some back-up at this time..." Kimberly grunted.

"Thor, where _are_ you?!" Jenny yelled out.

"Aww... Do the adventure heroes need some help?" Duncan cooed.

"Well, too bad!" Abby added. "We ain't gonna help ya, even if Mike says so!"

"Good! We don't want _your_ help anyway!" Martin glared.

"Serves ya guys right!" Toonyverse Eddy said.

"You should rot which is what you deserve for being hurtful to us and be punished." Toonyverse Ed added.

"Yes, Ed is right." Toonyverse Double D agreed.

"Wow... I don't think Double D would agree to such debauchery, even if someone deserves it." Zofia glared.

"Shows what you chumps know like ShovelChin!" Toonyverse Eddy huffed. "He's a hussy! Goodbye, forever, 'adventure twerps'."

* * *

Suddenly, the Howling Wolves yelled out as they got crushed by a flying bus that landed on top of them.

"I brought you guys some back-up." Thor said as he came out of the door briefly as he finally came back.

"Told you he'd be back," LJ told Jenny. "And you thought he ditched us!"

"You actually came back?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah!" Thor replied. "I just had to make a quick stop out of town to get you some back-up?"

"Oh?" Jenny asked.

"Come on out, guys!" Thor called out as he stepped out of the bus.

Out came, surprisingly, their Eds from this universe, along with four new friends.

"Gang, these guys are Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko," introduced Ed. "With them, we're the Xiaolin Dragons! Now let's deck some halls!"

"Indeed!" Omi agreed. "We shall gladly engage in the hall-decking!"

"...Yeah, Omi doesn't understand slang or one-liners," Eddy added. "But he's learning... Gradually."

"I believe I could relate to him." 2003 Starfire replied.

"So... This is what you meant by Double Titans," Ed said to Thor. "That was a lot to process on the ride over."

"Yeah, I told you it'd make more sense once we came over." Thor replied.

"A fair point," replied Double D. "Now, we fight as one!"

"Get to it," Thor smirked. "Show that Mrs. Clod what you're all about!"

"Season's Beatings then from the North Pole!" Kimiko challenged.

"All right! Now we're talkin'!" Zofia beamed. "Let's kick some Holly, Jolly Butt!"

"Third-Arm Sash!" Clay announced, as a wrapping from around his waist shot out at Megan, grabbed her by the legs, spun her around and threw her out into the snow.

"Eye of Dashi!" Eddy exclaimed, holding up a necklace and shooting lightning blasts at Santa, also hitting the Howling Wolves.

"It's official," 2003 Cyborg groused. "I _hate_ this goofy Earth!"

"We just need to get the Worlogog away from her," replied 2003 Robin. Suddenly, he spotted a weak point in the machinery. "Titans: attack pattern alpha-4!"

"Copy that!" The other 2003 Titans replied.

2003 Robin fired his projectiles which made a heavy weight above fall and crush Santa. More fell, showing that they were cog wheels before 2003 Robin and the other Titans from his world ran from the rolling wheels. The elves above fired their peppermint/cookie snipers, only to miss as 2013 Cyborg came out from where he ended up.

"Ooh! Look at 'em!" 2013 Cyborg beamed at the 2003 Titans. "They're doing that thing where they're good at being superheroes!"

"Oh! Oh! I love when they do that!" 2013 Beast Boy added as he came out of a present.

"I love when they do that." 2013 Robin repeated mockingly only to get attacked by an elf.

"Serves ya right!" Toonyverse Eddy laughed. "Did you guys see that?!"

"Wow, am I really that much of a dick?" Eddy asked the others from that.

"Well, you _used_ to be," Double D replied. "Just saying, really. You _did_ ask."

"Hmm..." Eddy paused.

"Hey, get out of my face, you handsome rip-off!" Toonyverse Eddy glared as he brought out a fireball. "You messed with the wrong guy! I'm a descendant from Prince Zuko!"

"And I have cryokinesis myself, also known as ice-bending!" Toonyverse Double D added.

"I guess that you must be descended from Queen Elsa, Sockhead." Eddy smirked at his Double D.

Santa crawled over to four elf statues and got to his feet. "Ancient Spirits of Christmas... Transform this pudgy form into... **KRIN-GUL, THE EVER-JINGLING!**" he roared.

The four statues' eyes glowed red and blasted his body with beams of energy, turning him large and muscular, as Santa's grunts of pain turned into a sinister cackle.

"Game on, hothead!" Kimiko remarked. "Star Hanabi!" she brought out a star-shaped object and began shooting flame blasts from its jeweled centre, which Krin-Gul seemed to shrug off.

"Looks like someone's on the naughty list this year..." Krin-Gul grinned. "Now to roast _you_ over an open fire!"

"It's a good effort, but Mrs. Claus is still on the loose!" Thor called out as he sat inside the bus he brought.

There was soon a huge explosion which made nearly everybody fly out of the workshop in slow-motion.

"Kids! The Worlogog!" Thor called out to the young adventure group.

Zofia ran as fast as she could to get the orb as Megan reached for it, claiming it as her own.

"Not today, crazy lady!" Raimundo exclaimed, landing on her head. "Double-D, Ed, now's your chance!"

"CANNON BLASTER!" Double-D shouted, firing himself like a cannonball at Megan, grabbing Zofia and the Worlogog and flying into the snow.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG AND FANCY FEET!" Ed shouted, using a pair of speed shoes to run around Krin-Gul and deliver several punches to his body, injuring him, and then running outside with the others.

"Nice!" 2013 Cyborg exclaimed, before turning to his counterpart. "Now let's do this thing!"

They began to combine... And turned into a giant pair of glasses and a nose.

"Whoops, wrong one." 2003 Cyborg then said.

So they combined again, and turned into a super-trans-warp vehicle!

"All right!" Zofia smiled. "That looks most awesome!"

"Glad ya think so, kiddo," 2013 Cyborg replied. "Everybody hop on! We're outta here!"

Everybody soon gathered around.

"I should go with them," Thor said to himself as he fled from his bus. "They might get hurt. I'm coming, kids!"

"Cyborg Cycle, activate alpha maneuver 42-delta!" 2013 Cyborg proclaimed.

The others looked a bit blank-faced from that as they were confused of what he could had meant by that.

"That means let's make a portal." 2013 Cyborg told them.

"You have to agree on codes ahead of time!" 2003 Cyborg ranted. "Did you think we were just yelling random gibberish in battle?"

"...I guess I did think that, yes." 2013 Cyborg replied casually.

"See ya!" Thor said as he zipped past the Claus couple who just stood there.

"Don't just stand there!" Megan glared at her husband. "Get the sleigh!"

"I don't know how to create a portal!" yelled 2013 Cyborg. "I've never used a Worlogog before!"

"Just zap it or something!" yelled 2013 Robin. As if on cue, a beam of light shone from the Worlogog and conjured a portal.

"Cool!" everyone exclaimed.

"Guys, we can gush over how cool it is later!" Eddy remarked. "We got company!"

* * *

Everyone gasped as they saw Krin-Gul and Megan, accompanied by the Howling Wolves, in their Super Sleigh.

"That's my Worlogog!" Megan laughed as she opened fire. "Gimme. Gimme!"

"Go! Go! Go!" exclaimed 2013 Robin, as they flew into the portal, with the villains in hot pursuit.

They all made it into the portal, but unfortunately, the same could be said for Krin-Gul and Megan.

"Whoa... What is this...?" Zofia asked with shock.

"This must be the barrier of the many Earths that my uncle told me about," Thor told the kids. "Like that time with Ultraman, Owlman, and pretty much that alternate world."

"Ah, right," Zofia replied. "_The Crisis on Two Earths_."

"Exactly." Thor nodded to her.

"So this must be some sort of wormhole that connects to each of them through these portals." 2003 Robin remarked.

"Well, which portal leads to yours?" 2013 Beast Boy asked the 2003 Titans.

"I don't know, but we better find out quick." 2003 Beast Boy suggested.

"Guess we have plenty of time to find out," said Kimiko. "Might as well take our pick."

Megan cackled wickedly like a witch as she tried to shoot fire at them, almost like Star Fox-style.

"We have to find our Earth!" 2003 Robin cried out.

"We gotta lose the Santas first!" 2003 Cyborg told him.

"Pick a portal!" Thor cried out. "Any portal! Just get us out of here!"

They soon went through one portal at random which made Megan follow behind them before they crashed through a Titans Tower and made it downtown into a bit of a dark and gloomy-looking world that seemed darker than Gotham City itself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa... Did we make it?" 2013 Cyborg asked.

"This looks like their Earth I bet," 2013 Beast Boy guessed. "Ya know, 'cuz it's all drab."

"No... This is closer, but I don't think we're-" 2003 Robin was about to say.

"Who are you?!" A familiar, yet stranger voice demanded.

It was Nightwing, accompanied by Cyborg and the Titans of his Earth.

"...What are you?" The other Cyborg asked.

"WHOA!" 2013 Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, man, check out _that_ guy!" 2013 Cyborg exclaimed at his counterpart.

"...I see him." replied 2003 Cyborg.

"See? You thought _you_ were the cool serious one, but THAT DUDE is the cool serious one!" 2013 Cyborg grinned.

2003 Cyborg began to look aggravated from his counterpart. "Uh-huh."

"Like, compared to him, you're a silly little joke-man, like me!" 2013 Cyborg continued. "Except worse! Because you try to be serious. You just failin' at it!"

"So it's agreed, these be the real serious Titans." 2013 Beast Boy smirked.

"Uhh..." The adventure group paused from that.

"And they have an even more handsome Robin!~" 2013 Starfire swooned with her 2003 double.

Both of the Robins looked to each other.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yes, we have to save Raven!"

They then took that time to escape before Megan and Santa chased after them.

"Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!~" Megan smirked.

"Okay, guys, let's beat it!" Thor told the kids.

LJ started up the Cyborg Cycle, and they flew off.

"...Was that Santa Claus?" asked Nightwing.

* * *

Next, they flew into a universe populated by little-kid versions of the Titans, AKA _"Tiny Titans"_, and they were all eating cereal.

"They took out the treehouse!" exclaimed Kid Cyborg.

"Hey, look! Actual baby Titans! With little baby hands and everything." said 2013 Robin. "See! Those are the little, pants-wetting baby Titans, not us."

"Yes, but _they_ were actually written to be children," said LJ. "_You_ don't have an excuse."

2013 Robin grumbled a bit from that. Megan soon appeared which meant that it was time to go again as the reindeer fired eye-lasers at them. The 2003 Titans ducked as they almost got hit from that.

"Don't we have any way of shooting back?" 2003 Robin asked.

"I'm glad you asked." 2013 Cyborg smirked as he brought out a side-car for him.

"Awesome." 2003 Robin smirked back before he shot fire at the Claus couple.

"Woot!" Jenny beamed. "Go, '03 Robin!"

"I want to shoot the giant gun." 2013 Robin grumbled from that with bitter envy.

"Well, you can't, so shut up." LJ remarked as they flew through another portal.

"Man, he complains worse than Cindy." Toonyverse Eddy said.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Raimundo glared as he kicked that Eddy away.

"Gravy!" Toonyverse Ed said as he took out his ninja sword.

"Shut up, me!" Ed glared as he kicked him away. "How would _I_ be a ninja anyway? I'm not even Japanese!"

"And last I checked, ninjas aren't morons!" Eddy added.

"Let's get WARTY!" The Eds soon proclaimed together.

In a flash of light, the Eds assumed their Battletoad forms and fought their counterparts.

"You may be me, but you're _not_ the me that I wanna be." Ed glared before sucker-punching his counterpart off the ship and sending him falling into a portal.

"We're not so different, you and I," Toonyverse Double D said to his counterpart. "Perhaps we could work together somehow."

"...You have a point..." Double D had to admit. "I mean, aside from maybe your girlfriend choice and abilities, we're not that different."

"Such as WordGirl being my cousin." Toonyverse Double D said.

"...Wait, how does _that_ work?" Double D asked.

"Oh, well, you know," Toonyverse Double D said like it was obvious. "We're both very smart and know a lot of words that no one else knows. Haven't you read PerkyGoth14's story _'Ed Girl'_ requested from CartoonNetwork90sFan? They're both quite brilliant authors."

"...Is this what _I_ sound like when I go off on a tangent?" Double D asked himself, mortified.

"You tell me!" Toonyverse Double D retorted as he blew ice-breath at his counterpart.

* * *

They soon came to a new portal which seemed to be like something out of a 1960's cartoon.

"Meanwhile, over the depths of the Atlantic, the Titans face-" A narrator's voice said as a jet flew over before the chase was shown briefly. "Oh, my stars!"

"Golly gee!" The 1967 Teen Titans gasped from that sight.

* * *

They then came through a 1920's cartoon world as the Titans all bounced together like with old school Mickey Mouse or Betty Boop.

"Look out for Bendy from the Ink Machine or Toot Braunstein!" Thor told the kids.

"Oh, I know Toot," Toonyverse Double D said. "My good friend Mike Mazinsky was adopted by the Drawn Together house at some point and they all became her family."

"Yeah, that's great for _your_ Mike Mazinsky." Double D replied before he flung his counterpart out of the way.

"Funny how nobody mentioned Oswald the Lucky Rabbit..." LJ replied as they flew through the original Pre-Crisis DC universe.

* * *

Next, they flew through a steampunk universe.

"I knew it, I knew it!" 2013 Beast Boy pointed to their counterparts. "Goggles on top hats!"

* * *

Next, they flew through an underwater universe and saw the Titans of that Earth, who chittered angrily.

"Aw, we just can't lose these bozos!" Kimiko groused.

"Better believe it, Baby Cakes!" Toonyverse Eddy smirked. "So pucker up, and... Oh, what's up, Double-D?" He turned, and saw Double D angrily holding one of the Shen Gong Wu before him.

"**THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!**" Double D then shouted, and the device fired a blast of lightning that electrocuted Toonyverse Eddy. "I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with _my_ girlfriend, thank you very much." he then stated calmly.

"_You_?! With her?!" Toonyverse Eddy laughed. "No offense, Sockhead, but you had a better shot with Juniper Lee from our world."

"Pretty big words for a guy who lost his girl to an even bigger jerk and then a bunch of girls who drool over her like she's some kinda sex god." Double D retorted.

Toonyverse Eddy growled from that as he had fire in his eyes.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Double D yelled out before he attacked to get him away from Kimiko.

Thor gasped a bit before he smiled as he looked a bit thrilled from Double D's bravery, not to mention the use of thunderbolts since that was usually his territory.

"And now..." Double D said as he kneed Toonyverse Eddy in the groin. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!" He then threw him off the cycle, leaving him to tumble through the multiverse.

"How do we get those other jerks off our backs?" asked Martin.

"This ride has something their old sleigh _doesn't_." replied 2013 Cyborg.

"Brakes." added 2003 Cyborg, who brought the cycle to a stop and sent the Santas and the remaining Toonyverse group tumbling through a portal.

The Claus couple gasped before they shot through a portal which seemed to be the 2013 Titans universe as they crashed through the Mall which had them land where there was a Santa's workshop for visiting kids to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

"Well, that just roasts my chestnuts," Megan grumbled as she came out with her husband. "Where the holly are we?"

"I think we're back on Earth, heh-heh," Santa replied before he realized what time it was. "But... Oh, no!"

There was a huge group of kids who were happy to see the couple.

"Santa!"

"Presents!"

"A mall in December!" Santa gasped as the kids clamored and ambushed the couple. "No! No! Get off me! Ah! No!"

The Toonyverse group soon got out of the ambush together.

"I'm so angry at those jerks," Toonyverse Mike glared. "I'm gonna eat them for my dinner if they do stunts like that again."

"Thought you were supposed to be the pacifist leader." Duncan smirked.

"Shut up, Duncan," Toonyverse Mike glared. "I'm not letting those creeps stop me. We're supposed to be a creation among two best friends, but one friend just stabbed the other in the back by posting shit shade like this. It makes me so mad that a so-called friend would do this to the other, so I might have to go back to kick some ass in that so-called 'Perkyverse'."

Nearby, an unassuming-looking man waved to them. "So you want revenge?" he asked. "I believe I can help..."

* * *

"And now, back to the actually important characters!" The co-author announced as we go back to the groups, still traveling.

"_Now_ we lost those jerks." replied 2013 Cyborg.

"And we have a lock on our Earth," added 2003 Cyborg. "Now to save the Ravens!"

"HOLD ON!" yelled 2013 Beast Boy. "How we gonna fight two Trigons when we get there?"

"We'll need a plan for when we arrive." Jenny advised.

"I just have to think for a second," 2003 Robin replied as he got deep and intense. "Trapped between worlds, the whole team, no, the whole Multiverse is counting on me. I've come a long way from my days at the circus, but I have to think of a way to get the Raven's back to safety."

"Wow, seriously, does he do this every time?" 2013 Robin deadpanned as his counterpart's cape flowed in the wind.

"Quiet, quiet, everyone listen to the handsome Robin." 2013 Starfire shushed him.

"Titans! I've got a plan!" 2003 Robin suddenly said.

Everybody else celebrated this aside from 2013 Robin.

"Are we doing a good job?" Kimberly asked Thor.

"I'm very impressed with your abilities from She-Hulk," Thor smiled at her. "I thought it would be hard to anger you to break through it, but... You have come a long way since you were able to confess your feelings to LJ."

"You saw that, huh?" Kimberly blushed.

"My uncle told me," Thor replied. "I've also made it my duty to do his job that he did for Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Patch back in the day. You don't mind me, do you?"

"No, you seem very nice." Kimberly smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" Thor smiled. "I try my best!"

"He makes good plans." said 2013 Cyborg.

"So we're settin' a course for home?" asked 2003 Cyborg.

"Not yet... We've got a few stops to make first." 2003 Robin replied with a smile.

The others looked at each other curiously, though they had a pretty good feeling about this so far.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Ravens walked with each other as it was sunset at the 2003 Titans 'verse.

"That wasn't so bad," 2013 Raven said to her counterpart said before grotesque blisters were shown on her feet as she smiled softly. "See? I can manage without powers."

"Come on, let's take that ferry to the tower," 2003 Raven suggested as she saw a tiny boat from Robin. "Then I'll figure out a way-"

The two demon girls gasped as 2003 Trigon was soon shown.

"Aw, nuts." 2013 Raven groaned.

"Surprised?" 2003 Trigon smirked. "Only an imbecile wouldn't realize that this is where you were headed."

The two girls came to run away before a portal appeared to show 2013 Trigon who also smirked at them. "You rang?"

"Leave her alone," said 2003 Raven. "Both of you."

"Give us what we want, and nobody will get hurt!" 2013 Trigon replied.

2003 Raven shot some blasts at him, but he effortlessly dodged them and used his power to levitate her into midair.

"Let her go!" said 2013 Raven.

"You know what to do~" 2013 Trigon smiled.

"Give me the rest of your demon, or the other me will destroy her." 2003 Trigon ordered.

As 2013 Trigon launched a fireball, 2013 Raven used her powers to block it.

"Too easy," 2003 Trigon sneered as he hit 2013 Raven with an energy blast. "Yeeees..."

"No!" 2003 Raven exclaimed.

"He shoots, he scores!" 2013 Trigon beamed.

Slowly, 2013 Raven had her powers drained from her body. The girl fell flat on the ground.

"Raven!" 2003 Raven cried out for her counterpart.

2003 Trigon laughed wickedly as his left leg soon appeared as he levitated and he had just enough power to carry out his evil plans.

* * *

A portal then appeared in the sky which confused the others.

"What up, big T?" 2013 Cyborg smirked as the others arrived with a giant metallic fist from the vehicle. "Check out this fist I made."

2003 Trigon grunted as he got hit in the face from that.

"Whoo! We made it." 2013 Cyborg cheered.

"Get the other Trigon!" 2013 Beast Boy suggested.

2013 Starfire acted quickly as she zapped away 2013 Trigon right away.

"So, uh, what's the sitch?" Gaz asked 2003 Raven.

"She's alive, but all her powers have been drained." 2003 Raven frowned softly.

"That's a problem," LJ replied. "And now '03 Big Ugly is at full power!"

"More on that later!" 2013 Beast Boy said as he shoved 2003 Raven out of the way to check on his Raven. "You okay, Mama? Mama Ray-Ray...?"

"I feel... I feel..." 2013 Raven drawled softly as her amethyst eyes slowly cracked open before she beamed and she took him into a loving hold, almost Pepe Le Pew-style. "I feel great! And you've never looked so handsome~"

"What...?" 2013 Beast Boy gasped as he felt suddenly uncomfortable. "Guys, something's really wrong with Raven."

"Actually, I've never felt better!" 2013 Raven beamed chipperly.

"...Raven? Explanation, please?" Chrissy demanded.

"With her demon side removed, this is what she's like," 2003 Raven explained. "She's... Happy."

2013 Raven looked at the others as her face slowly cracked a sincere smile that looked creepy at first.

"Ugh... That's like when someone tries to force Mom to smile." LJ grimaced.

"I think since she no longer has her demon powers, she has no reason to hold back her emotions." Martin suggested.

"That kinda makes sense," Thor replied. "Raven always bottled up her true emotions so she came off as cold and sour because of that."

"You fool!" 2003 Trigon growled down at his counterpart. "You didn't think they'd find the Worlogog from your Earth?"

"It wasn't easy!" 2013 Beast Boy smirked.

"That Mrs. Claus is legit!~" 2013 Cyborg added.

"Shh." Kimberly shushed them.

"Yeah, I just figured Santa's wife had it covered." 2013 Trigon smiled nervously.

"First you resurrect me minus a leg, then you let the Ravens get away, and now you've allowed the Titans to return to this Earth!" 2003 Trigon sneered.

"It's not like we can't defeat them, there's two of us." 2013 Trigon shrugged bashfully.

"How could you be so careless?" 2003 Trigon glared sharply as he grabbed a hold of his counterpart. "So unfathomably stupid? Oh, I know, it's because everything from your world is just a pea-brained, squashed down, bobble-headed version of ours!"

"Big guy makes a point." LJ replied.

"...I've had about enough of you." sniffled 2013 Trigon, before he suddenly devoured his counterpart in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"That's crazy…" remarked 2013 Beast Boy.

"Is no one on my side?" groused Trigon as he grew larger. "I've tried to take over the universe with my daughter, but no-o-o-o-o!"

"What's happening?" asked 2013 Cyborg. "Why are people growing limbs and stuff?!"

"Her dad consumed my dad's power." explained 2003 Raven.

"He's leveling up..." said 2013 Robin.

"I tried to take over the Multiverse with myself, but no-o-o-o-o!" Trigon continued to rant as his antlers increased in size and sharpness.

"This is the unfortunate bending of events." noted 2013 Starfire.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," growled Trigon as he reached a new level of power. "I am Trigon no longer; the Multiverse will tremble at the name of... HEXAGON!"

"Wait, like the shape?" asked 2013 Raven.

"No, not like the shape!" groused her father. "Like me, Hexagon! Because I have twice the power I once possessed. Trigon times TWO! Like that Digimon Fusion thing that kid did back in my arena!"

"Yeah, and twice the butts," remarked 2003 Beastboy.

"Yo, this dude's got two butts!" cackled 2013 Beast Boy.

"Of course I do!" boomed Hexagon. "I have doubled my entire being, so…"

"So, you intentionally gave yourself the two butts?" asked 2013 Starfire.

LJ groaned. "_Why_ is this even a conversation?!"

"SILENCE!" roared the demon, smacking away both Beast Boys.

"Too many fart jokes..." groaned 2013 Beast Boy.

"Now that's a line I never thought I'd hear on this show..." remarked Kimiko.

"I am Hexagon, destroyer of universes!" The demon declared. "With the Worlogog, I can travel the Multiverse and bend it to my will, and there is nothing you little 'heroes' can do to stop me!"

2003 Robin sighed."That would probably be true, except for one thing..." he took out the Worlogog from inside his Cyborg's chest. "We didn't come alone."

* * *

Suddenly, it began to open portals from all over the Multiverse, bringing forth Titans from every single reality... As well as the Mangaverse versions of Cherry and her friends, riding in the Thundertank with all three teams of ThunderCats.

"Hey, Trigon, we're here for the fight!" Jo shouted as she and her Toonyverse group showed up, with evil auras glowing around them.

Hexagon smirked. "Great! I could _use_ a little pick-me-up after the day I've had," he remarked, before conjuring a gigantic straw and sucking away their powers with a burp. "Ah... Good ol' Mumm-Ra, he always had a way with preparing meals."

"Say hello to the Teen Titans of Infinite Earths!" proclaimed 2003 Robin.

"Cuz sometimes five Teen Titans isn't enough!" added Kimberly.

"You can maybe defeat two teams of Titans..." said 2013 Robin.

"I definitely could." stated Hexagon.

"But now, you're up against all of us!" finished LJ.

"Titans of Infinite Earths... GO!" exclaimed all the Robins.


	7. Chapter 7

And so began the biggest battle and most epic attack one could ever dare witness in their lifetime. Hexagon came to punch as many as possible, but many of the others caught his fist while the others continued to fly out for their attack.

"Aim for the face!" 2013 and 2003 Robin called out.

The other Robins soon took out their grappling hooks onto Hexagon's antlers and reeled themselves up and kicked him in the eyes as Rubberhose Robin laughed wickedly as he took out some TNT and threw it in the demon's ear lobe before it soon exploded which caused the demon a great deal of pain.

"Is that... The adventure team from that Ninja Turtles crossover?" Zofia asked as she saw the Mangaverse group.

"You better believe it," Mangaverse Salem told her. "...Have we met?"

"Oh! It's so cute!" Zofia beamed as she hugged him like a stuffed animal.

Mangaverse Salem's eyes bulged out a little.

"Ooh, ooh!" said 2013 Beast Boy to his counterparts. "Let's all be piranhas!"

"I always wanted to be a piranha," replied 2003 Beastboy. "But one piranha seems pretty pointless."

2013 Beast Boy wiped away a tear. "Don'ts I know it..." he smiled, before they all morphed into piranhas and attacked Hexagon, gnawing at his chest.

"Ah! One of my udders!" The demon grunted.

2013 Starfire was flying with her counterparts. "Tamaranian battle formation Gleebrex!" she announced.

"Rekzhar!" her counterparts replied as they launched a barrage of starbolts at Hexagon, and 1980 Starfire landed a seriously fierce punch in his cheek.

"Ready…" announced 2003 Cyborg to his counterparts, all of who transformed into tanks. "...Aim... **BOO-YAH!**" And on that word, they all opened fire on Hexagon and the Toonyverse group.

LJ took out his Power Berry Dispenser and gulped down a berry before glowing brightly and firing a Special Beam Cannon attack at Jo, piercing her through the chest.

Night Begins to Shine Cyborg transformed into a truck like Ultra Magnus or Optimus Prime, and his fellow Titans hopped into his cab as he rammed into Hexagon's hoof a few times. "Ow! That hurts a little." he remarked.

2003 Raven and her counterparts, along with Jenny, Chrissy, and Kimberly, were keeping Hexagon at bay by pummeling him in the stomach using their abilities. "My 8-pack!" he groaned.

"Azawath, Metwion, Zinthos!" chanted Kid Raven as she used her magic to give Hexagon an Indian Burn.

2003 Beastboy was pecking away at a boil on Hexagon's leg. "Keep it up, crew!" he shouted to the others.

The Aqua-Titans, however, were asphyxiating due to not having any water, so Zofia put water-filled fishbowls on their heads to use for helmets. The Filmation-era Titans were playing as a 60's-era rock band, like something out of "The Archies", with their Cyborg as the drum set.

"It is working!" proclaimed 2013 Starfire as her counterparts were still blasting Hexagon.

"Indeed, new friend!" Omi agreed proudly. "We have the above hand!"

Raimundo sighed. "...Well, he's close: I'll give him that much." he remarked to the camera.

But then Hexagon snatched 2013 Starfire from the air. "Enough of this foolishness!" he bellowed, before using his magic to levitate everyone into the air. Then, his eyes glowed yellow as he threw everyone aside like toys. 2003 & 2013 Robin both landed on a rooftop, while most of the others were lying on their backs or sides, or fronts. Both Robins looked down at the carnage that had been wrought.

" But... My plan…" exclaimed 2003 Robin in shock.

"Guess you didn't see that one coming, did ya, Boy Wonder?" 2013 Robin replied in a deadpan manner.

They both looked up to see Hexagon's massive fist coming down to smash them, so they made a run for it. Hexagon was about to shoot a fireball from his mouth, but 2003 and 1980 Raven, as well as most of their counterparts, levitated two buildings in front so as to block the blast.

2013 Beast Boy lay on the ground in agony as 2013 Raven walked by. "You know, I never noticed how colorful everything is," she said cheerfully as several other Titans screamed in pain. "Like this rock streaking towards me," she said as a flaming rock shot towards her. "It's beautiful!"

Luckily, her world's Beast Boy tackled her out of the way. "Raven, you have to snap out of this! We need you!" he exclaimed before turning back to normal. "Uh, can't you get your powers back somehow?"

"Yes, that's it!" exclaimed 2003 Raven. "Raven's demon got loose when her gem cracked, all we have to do to get it back is break Hexagon's gem. Then my Trigon will fade out of existence and your Trigon will be... Well, _your_ Trigon."

"He's not so bad," replied 2013 Beast Boy, before a rumbling noise made them all turn around. "Huh?"

The other Ravens were clearly not able to hold the force field for much longer, especially since Hexagon was managing to punch through it. And from the looks of things, he only needed a few more punches before he broke through.

"Raven, we have to get your demon back." 2003 Raven told her counterpart.

"Ooh..." 2013 Raven winced. "I'm feeling pretty great without it, but thanks, I super-appreciate the offer!"

"Look around you! Remember how worried you were that your demon powers might hurt your friends?" asked 2003 Raven as she showed 2013 Raven all the pain that the other Titans were in because of her selfish attitude. "Well, there you go."

2013 Raven sighed in realization. "You're right, but what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"...You have to eat me." replied 2003 Raven.

2013 Raven blinked. "...What?"

"You have to absorb my powers," explained 2003 Raven. "By eating me."

"Shoots, you could eat _all_ of them," added 2013 Beast Boy, gesturing to Raven's counterparts. "That many Ravens you'd be like... A Mega Raven! You'd have the power of an entire flock."

"He's right." replied 2003 Raven.

"But, I don't want to..." said 2013 Raven. "Why can't _you_ eat me?"

"Because... My mouth won't animate that big." 2003 Raven responded.

"Okay. Here goes nothing..." said 2013 Raven, as she opened her mouth like a foot-pedal trashcan and pulled her 2003 counterpart inside. "Mm...!" she exclaimed as she got a +1.

* * *

As Hexagon continued firing away at the force field, 2013 Raven gobbled down her various counterparts like old-school Pac-Man.

"...Gross." shivered 2013 Beast Boy.

Hexagon was suddenly interrupted by two Birdarangs to the face. "You two again?" he growled at both Robins.

The duo leapt from building to building as each previous building was smashed. And 2013 Raven kept right on eating, getting a distended stomach.

"Is it working?" asked 2013 Beast Boy.

2013 Raven smacked her lips. "I don't know, but I taste surprisingly delicious." she replied before something made her stomach lurch and her eyes glow red before turning into a monstrous creature.

"I think that's a yes..." said 2013 Cyborg.

The two main Robins were shown to be running off together as Hexagon came after them, 2013 Robin a bit more cowardly than 2003 Robin as they ran for their lives.

Hexagon caught fire to a pizza billboard which soon crashed down in front of the Robins which left them with no safe way out of the demon chase. "At last..." he said darkly as he got his hands ready to wipe out the two Robins.

"This looks like the end." 2013 Robin said fearfully as he held onto his 2003 counterpart who looked uncomfortable from that before he let go with a nervous chuckle.

Hexagon grinned darkly as he charged up his powers and soon slammed down with a huge beam of fire light as it did indeed look like the end for them. However, something strange happened. The two Robins were saved with a black bubble shield which protected them from Hexgon's force and they were both unscathed.

"Huh?" Hexagon glared from that. "Impossible."

* * *

From behind the two buildings emerged Raven's demon form, except this time it looked like a black dragon.

"It's Raven!... I think." said 2013 Robin.

"Weird…" 2003 Robin noted.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?" asked Hexagon.

"What, you don't know a flock of Ravens when you see one?" asked Raven, though when she spoke, it sounded like multiple people speaking in unison. "We are... The Unkindness." She then geared up as she got ready to face off with her father once more.

"Ha-ha, sick!" 2013 Beast Boy and Cyborg whooped.

"Do it, Raven!" yelled 2013 Starfire savagely. "Finish him off!"

The Shadow Dragon threw back its head with a fearsome roar.

"Daughter... You cannot defy me!" Hexagon declared.

"Looks like Mother's old scrapbook that has that picture of Maleficent." Zofia remarked.

"Oh, yeah..." LJ replied from that.

"Oh, yeah? Then I guess I can't do this!" The Shadow Dragon glared before shooting a fiery energy blast at Hexagon.

Hexagon nearly missed the blast from his daughter. The Shadow Dragon then shot another blast from her mouth before Hexagon brought out a shield that time and while so, he took out a battle axe and tossed it right at her. The Shadow Dragon moved her head in time, but unfortunately, the axe hit the Tower as a car alarm wailed in the background.

"Oh, come on!" 2003 Robin complained from that while 2013 Robin cupped his mouth.

"This would be _so_ cool if it wasn't between the fate of the world or just life as we all know it," Thor said from where he sat. "I just hope that Elyse is safe back home."

Hexagon roared as he made a lance & attacked Shadow Dragon, who flipped into the air and lunged at him. They collided, sending out a huge burst of energy, knocking everyone back. As soon as the two giants got to their feet, they each began firing eye-blasts at each other. Hexagon slammed down his fists, creating a shockwave that shattered lots of windows & pushed the Shadow Dragon back at least five feet. The Shadow Dragon then conjured a white, ethereal-looking bird that flew in and hit Hexagon straight in the chest. She kept on spamming this attack a few more times.

"You will not defeat me! I am Hexagon!" scowled the demon as he got up. I will not be foiled by the likes of you!" He powered up the Worlogog, and made a portal that he jammed the dragon's head into.

Since it was the underwater world, she was beginning to asphyxiate.

"Yes..." Hexagon snickered, as the group appeared on a nearby rooftop.

* * *

"We've got to do something!" 2003 Starfire exclaimed.

"We have need of the plan!" added 2013 Starfire, and everyone turned to 2003 Robin.

"..._Another_ plan?!" 2003 Robin asked in disbelief. "We're already three plans deep!"

"There's no time to plan. We just gotta... 'Go'," replied 2013 Robin. "Gimme the Worlogog!"

2003 Robin handed it to his counterpart. "Time to save the day," he said as he held up the Worlogog... And then ate it.

The groups were in shock. "What?!"

"Well, everyone was eating things, so…" 2013 Robin started.

"They're all demons, it don't work like that for us!" 2013 Cyborg told him.

"Dumbass!" LJ added.

The Shadow Dragon struggled as she couldn't wait much longer while underwater.

"Now what?" Zofia glared.

"We have to get the two Worlogogs together somehow." Double D replied.

"Oh! I know!" 2013 Robin spoke up. "Get me to his Worlogog!"

2003 Cyborg smirked as he grabbed a hold of 2013 Robin to launch him with his arm cannon. "With pleasure."

2003 Robin got his grappling hook ready before launching it as 2003 Cyborg launched 2013 Robin through the air right at Hexagon. The grappling hook wires latched around 2013 Robin's legs as he tossed out his Biderang as it hit the Worlogog that Hexagon had. Hexagon got hit from that and nearly stumbled from his hooves. 2013 Robin grunted as he was brought back with his 2003 counterpart.

"Thank you, Robin, that was actually helpful." Zofia smirked.

"Even a broken clock can be useful, I suppose." Jenny replied.

Shadow Dragon pulled her head free, and socked Hexagon right in the jaw, somehow managing to crack his gem and allowing the demon energy to leak out. Hexagon tried to hold it in, but the Shadow Dragon wasn't about to let that happen. She and Hexagon were soon locked in a tug-of-war over the demon energy.

"Come on, Titans!" 2013 Starfire told the others. "Raven needs help with the tug-of-the-war!"

"Raven needs help with that tug-of-war!" Zofia added. "Let's all help out! Titans and adventure group, all for all!"

"Yeah!" The others jeered from that.

"You cannot defeat me, daughter," Hexagon growled. "I am immortal. I am forever, I-"

"Am the out-numbered." 2013 Starfire smirked as she and the other Starfires shoved to help the Shadow Dragon move back a little.

The Cyborgs all began to tug as the Beast Boys pulled onto the Shadow Dragon to give her more strength to beat Hexagon in the tug-of-war.

"No! It's mine!" Hexagon growled. "You never wanted it anyway!"

"Well, I was wrong," Shadow Dragon smirked as she yanked at the energy like it was a rope. "I'm half-human, aren't I?"

"NO!" Hexagon growled before he grabbed a hold of the young adventure group. "You did this, didn't you? This would never happen if you meddled your way into the story!"

"Hey, Brimstone Breath!" Thor called out.

Hexagon glared.

"Let... Them... GO!" Thor's voice boomed as he grew as large as Hexagon before he clapped his hands together which made the area shake and rumble before the clouds in the sky colored to black as some cracks came through the ground as thunderbolts shot all around before he grabbed some of them and hit Hexagon with them which made him yell out and drop the group before he brought out a cloud to help them land on it before they would hit the ground from the tall height.

"Nice save, Uncle," LJ remarked as they were all safe.

And fortunately, Shadow Dragon managed to pull her demon energy free, splitting Hexagon back into his base ingredients... 2013 Trigon and the spirit of 2003 Trigon. The energy hit Shadow Dragon full-force, splitting all the Ravens back to their normal selves, except for 2013 Raven, of course. 2013 Trigon fell to the ground, and 2003 Trigon's spirit vanished. 2013 Robin upchucked the Worlogog and used it to banish him to a universe where everybody was a zombie. As the dust cleared, Shadow Dragon had been reduced back to Raven's demon form. She seemed to growl at 2013 Beast Boy.

* * *

"R-Raven...?" 2013 Beast Boy asked nervously. "You still in there, Mama?"

At that, Raven's four eyes widened, awakening her inner self mentally. The stone was shown with a few shatters as a pair of red eyes glared towards 2013 Raven.

"Oh, you're back." Raven said softly.

The demon eyes growled at her from the betrayal.

"Yeah, I know," Raven frowned softly. "You think I don't like you, but maybe... Maybe it's because I never got to know you."

The demon eyes still growled.

"I'm not the best people person or demon person for that matter, but I promise, no more gems, no more safes," Raven said as she approached the eyes softly as she held out her hand hopefully before her voice echoed. "Whatever we do going forward, we do it together."

The demon eyes soon softened before they came out to show a new Raven before they joined hands as she seemed to fade away.

Shadow Dragon's eyes widened before she looked deadpan at the others and morphed back into her true form of 2013 Raven. "What are you all staring at? It's just me."

"Joy!" 2013 Stafire beamed as she and the other 2013 Titans tackled Raven happily. "We are the saved!"

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" Everybody chanted happily as Kimiko gave a hug to Double D as he seemed to blush happily from that.

"Way to go, kids," Thor told the young adventure group before he shrunk back down to his normal size. "You did great."

"So did you," LJ replied. "And I'm pretty sure Jenny _still_ owes you an apology."

"Alright, alright," 2013 Raven said as she teleported out of the hug pile. "I'm still half-demon, ya know."

2003 Robin used the Worlogog to send the heroes they'd recruited back to their own respective worlds. "TITANS OF INFINITE EARTHS!... Time to hit the road." he exclaimed.

The Justiceverse Titans were also getting ready to leave, but something was wrong. "Good job saving the Multiverse, everyone," said 2013 Robin, attempting to pass himself off as Nightwing by wearing his costume. "Me and my very serious Teen Titans have to go back to our very serious world. And have, I assume, very serious PG-13 adventures."

"Robin, you are not the Nightwing," said 2013 Starfire as Nightwing, who was apparently buck-naked for some reason, angrily took back his suit and left with his team. "He is the much better-looking."

* * *

Finally, only two teams were left, and the Toonyverse group had been rounded up for transport.

"It's just you guys now," said 2003 Raven. "time to go home."

2003 Cyborg and 2013 Cyborg shook hands. "It's been... Weird," replied 2003 Cyborg. "But'cha got a lot of cool stuff packed in that robot body."

"Thanks!" replied 2013 Cyborg. "I also have a waffle maker in here somewhere, but it never came up. I... I just wanted you to know that."

"Goodbye, sister from the other Earth." 2003 Starfire beamed as she hugged her counterpart.

"Oh, I will miss the you," 2013 Starfire smiled back before looking a little sad. "It is hard being the only Tamaranian on a team of all humans. And whatever Robin is. I believe, a wombat."

"Hey!" 2013 Robin called out from that.

2003 and 2013 Beast Boy were sharing fist-bumps with each other with various different animal forms as their goodbye with each other. 2013 Robin looked over as 2003 Robin held out his hand before they shook on it. Thor looked over at Jenny as he waited for something from her.

"Um... Uh... I'm sorry I doubted you..." Jenny said to Thor. "It just felt like you ditched us when we really needed you."

"I would never ditch _anybody_ for your information!" Thor replied firmly at first. "Besides, my uncle would do the same for Cherry and her friends. I have a heart as big as my muscles. Where do you think I'm from, the Toonyverse?"

"Stop bashing us!" The Toonyverse group complained from that.

"I'll stop when **I FEEL LIKE IT!**" Thor snapped at them. "And when you stop making it so easy!~"

* * *

"When I first met you, I thought you were weird and annoying." said 2003 Robin.

"And?" asked 2013 Robin.

"And you _are_." replied his counterpart.

"But...?" asked 2013 Robin.

"But you're also a good superhero, in your own weird way," replied 2003 Robin. "But with several more years training and, assuming you reach a normal height…"

"Let's be done shaking hands now." 2013 Robin glowered.

"I'm not really a goodbye person." 2003 Raven said.

"Same." replied 2013 Raven, pulling down her cloak's hood.

"If your dad ever comes back and you need someone to help beat him up…" started 2003 Raven.

2013 Raven smiled. "I know who to call." she replied. "See ya around, and we'd be happy to take those jerks off your hands."

"Titans, GO!" exclaimed 2013 Robin. "Back to our Earth!"

* * *

And so, they jumped back through the portal, with the Howling Wolves in their custody. Just then, 2013 Robin came back through for a few seconds.

"Hey, shouldn't we be taking that with us?" he asked about the Worlogog.

"Nope!" LJ stated.

"It came from our Earth." said 2013 Robin.

"Not important." countered Chrissy.

"What if we ever need to come back?" asked 2013 Robin.

"You won't." replied LJ. "Not ever again."

And with that, he and 2003 Robin shoved 2013 Robin back through the portal, sealing it shut permanently.

* * *

"Phew!" Robin sighed. "I feel so much better. That was, uh, trying, to say the least. Am I right?"

"Yeah, for sure." Thor replied.

"Dunno about you guys," said Beast Boy. "...But I could go for a pizza. I haven't eaten all day."

"Pizza is good." Thor said.

"Do you think we could have some pizza too?" Zofia asked.

"Hmm... I guess that would be alright," Thor smiled. "It's not like you guys have a tight schedule or anything."

"Alrighty then," Dib replied. "Saving the Multiverse really works up an appetite."

"I'm sure it does." Thor smiled from that.

At that, they came to the local pizzeria to get something to eat together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, the memories..." Thor beamed as he had pizza with them like he was one of the kids.

"Reminds me of some good old times with some good old pizza!" Cyborg beamed.

"Totally!" Beast Boy added.

"Yeah..." Robin nodded. "Those were pretty great times."

"It's already great to be more with you than those other Teen Titans, like last time." Kimberly said.

"Do we want to know?" Starfire asked from that.

"It's a very long story," Kimberly replied. "Let's just say that this adventure was much better compared to the last one."

"That last time made me feel pretty sick," Zofia shuddered. "I think I caught a bug or something, I ended up staying in bed all day the next day after we got back home."

"Sorry about that, kiddo." Thor said to her as he patted her softly on the head.

"At least it's finally over," sighed LJ. "And not only will we never have to see those dinks again, but now the Howling Jerkweeds are their problem!"

"Probably for the best," Thor shrugged. "Like Cherry and Atticus's werewolf friend."

"All right, I've had just about enough!" A voice snapped.

The others looked over to see an older Cath marched over.

"I'm sick and tired of being a scapegoat to you people!" Cath glared. "Stop making stories where you make fun of me or whatever I do for your own amusement! You guys make me feel like a jackass every time you do that! I thought you guys and PerkyGoth14 were my friends, but all you do is make fun of me all the time! I bet she doesn't even do this to you guys all the time!"

"Who's this?" Jenny asked.

"Cherry's friend," Thor replied. "You might remember her mostly from the Rocky & Bullwinkle adventure or those stories of Cartoon Network City AKA the Toonyverse."

"Oh, yeah... She wrote all those stories that included that Cindy kid getting horribly injured on a regular basis and nobody gives a flying flea about her pain." LJ added.

"Hey! The Howling Wolves always had Cindy's back," Cath glared. "She came from a world where nobody cared about her, so she made some friends who do care about her and even avenged her death after she wished she hadn't been born because the villains killed her."

"So like a parody of_ It's a Wonderful Life_?" Martin asked.

"Yeah!" Cath said.

"...You _do_ realize that's not what that movie is about, right?" Martin asked.

"I know what it's about," Cath replied. "A lot of TV Shows have parodied it before. Duh!"

"I thought _'It's A Wonderful Life'_ was about the guy finding out that if he didn't exist, then things would be worse," replied Dib. "Whereas when Cindy _does_ exist, she's pretty much the subject of ridicule, as well as being forced into activities by kids older than her, claiming to be her friends."

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to put my own spin on it to show that the Howling Wolves really do care about Cindy." Cath glared.

"Also, I have a question..." Kimberly said. "So in the Toonyverse, Jo and Spinelli are cousins."

"Yeah, that's right," Cath replied. "'Cuz they're both tough and brutal girls."

"You said it, not us." Chrissy said from that.

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you, Diva Queen." Cath glared.

"Whatever." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"And Jo was bitten by Mike to become a werewolf." Kimberly said.

"Werewolf _demon_." Cath corrected.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kimberly replied. "...Wouldn't she _already_ be a werewolf since apparently Spinelli was born a werewolf since she's supposedly Jo's cousin?"

"...Oh, well, Spinelli's mom is a werewolf, so yeah." Cath replied.

"So what, does that make her like a double-werewolf?" asked Martin.

"No, because Jo is a werewolf because of Mike." Cath said.

"But wouldn't Jo already be a werewolf or at least have a trait of it because of Spinelli's mother?" Kimberly asked.

"...Oh, well... It made sense to me when I thought about it, so there," Cath replied. "It makes the stories more interesting anyway."

"...Wow, that's a very good excuse..." Jenny deadpanned.

"Yeah, just wait until the Brother Bear crossover with Speed Buggy because Mark and Adriana will find out about their heritage and more about their parents." Cath replied.

"Well, that sounds like fun at least," Zofia said. "What happened to their parents?"

"Since they're Native Americans, their tribe was attacked by white men when they were kids." Cath suggested.

"Oh?" asked LJ. "So you're saying that _all_ Native Americans live in tribes and get attacked by white men?"

"Yeah, I saw it on TV." Cath replied.

"What show?" Zofia asked.

"An old Western." Cath replied.

"So an old TV show from ancient customs, you don't think anybody would find that offensive?" Zofia emphasized a bit.

"No, not really..." Cath shrugged. "I do research all the time like when I write Hawaiian things for the Reid twins Justin and Justine."

"Oh? And what are your sources on _that_?" asked Dib.

"You know, Hawaiians have their own words for things and they believe in gods and goddesses..." Cath said. "What's the problem? It's like you hate everything I do."

"We're not being mean, we're trying to help you improve," Dib said. "Why do you think PerkyGoth14 stopped collabing with you? The characters with special abilities like werewolf powers or magic spells is fine, but you should work on it a little."

"And maybe proofread or ask someone to edit for you?" Kimberly suggested. "Your chapters are like one thing happening that's about a three second read."

"It doesn't hurt to, I dunno, maybe expand on events occurring in a chapter instead of just giving the bare minimum effort," Gaz added. "Like have more situations occur instead of just one single event per chapter. Might draw the attention of more people that way."

"Well, I don't have a lot of ideas and I gotta submit something." Cath shrugged.

"Maybe expand on what you have instead?" asked Martin.

"I wanna be a famous writer like my friend..." Cath said. "Why do you guys always have to make fun of me in recent stories? Even Atticus made me a villain at a couple of points."

"We're trying to show you some consequences," Jenny told her. "I mean, look at me... I got all cocky and rowdy and look at where it got me. Maybe if you listened to your friend, she would still do stuff with you like this and maybe even bring it back if you're good enough."

"Maybe," added LJ. "Not to mention update your resources on Native Americans."

"I guess I've been watching too much TV." Cath said from that.

"That and you're taking info from Westerns." said LJ.

"Well, I like them and I like what I like." Cath replied.

"Also, maybe go easy with running jokes or if PerkyGoth14 has something established for someone that you don't try to contradict it," Chrissy advised. "Like maybe if one of her characters does something her way not to have you do it your way?"

"I'm not sure if I should listen to you since you're a spoiled brat." Cath replied.

"Maybe in the Toonyverse, but I have a different life _here_!" Chrissy said before coming between LJ and Kimberly. "A life I really happen to enjoy, even if I'm a bit of a diva at times."

"Yeah!" LJ added. "And I still love and care for her, no matter what!"

"I guess I have a lot of thinking to do." Cath said.

"By the way, this isn't bullying, this is just to help you," Zofia advised. "You understand, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Cath replied as she walked off. "Maybe..."

The others watched her go before looking back at each other.

"Anyway, it was really cool to see you guys." Zofia beamed at the 2003 Teen Titans.

"Yeah, definitely one for the books," LJ added. "Though those other guys are banned from dimensional travel permanently."

"Ha! Yeah!" Zofia remarked. "Good luck trying to get out this time!"

"This would be a great story for the Toonyverse," Cath said to herself. "Plus Jo would go crazy from Beast Boy and Cyborg like Duncan and Eddy so that she can help her cousin."

Just then, LJ's pocket vibrated. He took out his phone and saw it was a text message. He quickly read through it. "Okay, everyone, back to the Thundertank," he told his friends. "Akito just sent a text my way, and we're heading to Kalos. So let's rev up and ride on out!"

"Goodbye, Teen Titans," Zofia said as she waved at the group. "It was-"

"The most glorious and adventurous?" Starfire beamed.

"Oh... Sure!" Zofia smiled. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'll say." Kimberly agreed to that.

"Yeah, maybe on better terms." added Dib.

"Maybe with the ThunderCats," suggested Ed. "Probably the 2011 ones, though; they've got a lot of free time on their paws after their show got axed due to poor executive decisions."

"ThunderCats!" The group proclaimed together.

"That... That sounds interesting though..." Zofia said. "I don't know much about ThunderCats from Mother's adventure scrapbook, though that book let me learn more about He-Man."

"I guess we could find a way to have an adventure with them," LJ suggested as they climbed into the Thundertank. "Somehow. Anyways, so long, and see you 'round the multiverse!"

As Thor closed the lid on the tank, he waved his wand a few times, and they all vanished back to their world. The Teen Titans waved goodbye until the next time.

* * *

"Well, that adventure was better than I thought it would be," Thor smiled. "I regret Elyse not coming over, but she said she really had to study with a friend."

"Which friend?" Chrissy asked.

Thor paused for a moment. "Huh... I forgot to ask..." he then said.

"Maybe it was Todd?" Chrissy guessed.

"Oh, please, like she would... Take advantage of me... Not being home... To study with... A boy..." Thor said as he slowly realized. "...I gotta go home."

The kids glanced at one another, realizing that Thor was about to shift into the rarely-seen "overprotective parent" mode.

"...I have to go," Thor told the kids. "Great job, guys, you were amazing, KILOVEYOUBYE!" he then said as he suddenly took off back to his own home.

* * *

The kids found themselves outside the Fudo house and decided it was best to knock on the door, come inside, and put any thoughts about what just happened out of their minds entirely. The Fudo siblings were getting ready so Mo got the door.

"Hi, Aunt Mo." LJ and Zofia greeted.

"Oh, come on in," Mo smiled at them. "Akito, Estelle, and Vincent will be right over momentarily."

"Great!" LJ replied as he came in, and the rest of the group followed.

The dogs barked a bit until they saw who was there with them.

"You people sure love your dogs." Chrissy commented.

"I'm a doggy person," Mo giggled a bit. "Just ask Angel."

"Ah, right; your dog from when you were a kid!" Kimberly replied.

"That's right," Mo smiled. "Also there's Patch."

"Yeah, Atticus adopted him from Roger and Anita from that London adventure." Chrissy remembered.

"You kids know your history," Atticus chuckled as he walked by. "Good work."

"Well, we've had plenty of time to brush up." LJ replied.

Eventually, the Fudo siblings came on down to see their guests. They all shared a happy greeting with each other as they quickly caught up before they would travel to visit other regions, especially to see Akito's girlfriend who had a new lifestyle to adjust to. And soon, LJ and his group would find themselves on an all-new adventure through a brand-new territory. Atticus and Mo waved goodbye as they were used to this lifestyle for the young ones as they had the same experience in their time, but until next time, this will have to be the end for right now. So until then, see you around!

The End!


End file.
